All In Love Is Fair
by one2three4
Summary: All is fair in love. Love's a crazy game. Two people vow to stay. In love as one they say. But all is changed with time. The future no one can see. The road you leave behind. Ahead lies mystery. **Canon until Mr Shue's wedding in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Santana stepped out of her blistering hot shower and slowly oiled her body before wrapping her biggest and fuzziest robe around her body, she then pulled her wet hair into a huge bun on the top of her head. Yawning softly, she reached for her glasses and put them on her tired brown eyes that were now rimmed in red before staring at her engagement ring on her bed side table. She reached for it before getting distracted by her cell phone blinking with message after message. She picked up the phone and scrolled through her text messages reading a few quietly to herself but not responding.

 **Mercedes: Call me girl, I just heard**

 **Quinn: Thinking of you babe, let me know if you need anything**

She shook her head and tossed her phone back on the bed and made her way to the kitchen of her six bedroom, $6 million house, her flip fops smacking the floor as she walked. Bella, her Yorkie puppy, jumped up from her bed and began to quickly run after the Latina. Santana glanced down as her collar jingled and smiled at her softly. "How about we get a treat?"

Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed a treat for the puppy and placed it on the floor for her, laughing when she quickly grabbed it and took off running to her usual spot to enjoy her bacon strip. Santana on the other hand, grabbed a wine glass and opened a bottle of red wine, filling her glass to the top before taking a long sip and closing her eyes while she sighed deeply. Making her way to the living room she curled in a ball in the corner of her large navy sectional and wrapped a blanket around her as she turned on the tv, and began to flip through the channels. She stopped on the local news when she saw her picture flashing on the screen. She took another sip of her wine and turned up the volume as Bella ran back in the room and placed her front paws on the couch, a small whine escaping her mouth, an indication she wanted Santana to lift her on the couch, which she did right away. "Lay down." She told her softly, patting the small pillow that was next to her, the puppy quickly complying and laying down.

"Moving over to some entertainment news, it appears rising pop star Santana Lopez and fiancee Teagan Monroe have called it quits. The two have been together for two years, meeting during a charity event, they have been joined at the hip ever since. Lopez proposed just five months ago and in a recent interview proclaimed they would have the wedding of the century. Looks like things took a turn for the worse and the engagement is now off. Teagan's team has issued a statement, but it's been quiet on the Lopez side."

Santana sighed and turned the tv off when a collage of pictures of her, and her now _ex_ , flashed across the screen. Glancing down at Bella, who was staring at her, wagging her tail happily, she rubbed behind her ear and smiled at the puppy as she finished her glass of wine and quickly poured another. She leaned back and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes while memories of her now failed relationship clouded her thoughts.

* * *

Brittany sat on the floor in front of her fireplace and stared at the tv screen, a huge bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Whoa..." She mouthed as Entertainment Tonight showed a scene of Santana and Teagan seemingly arguing backstage at an awards show. Brittany, who was now a choreographer for a musical tv show on FOX, lifted her glass of wine and took a slow sip while listening intently to the TV personality as they continued to piece together the demise of Santana and Teagan's relationship. She sighed at the numerous candids of Santana from recent days, showing how visibly upset the Latina had been, and frowned at the close up footage TMZ had of her wiping away tears while she sat in her car and had a cigarette.

"I should call her...no, I should text her." Brittany mumbled to herself. "Well, i would need her phone number for that, I doubt it's the same from high school, but I'm betting her email is still the same, hopefully." She reached for her laptop and and tapped her fingers on the side while she thought before sending a short but heartfelt email to her former love.

The last time the pair saw each other in person or had last spoke was at Mr Shue's wedding, which was now six years ago. Whenever Santana would come back to Lima to visit her family, Brittany never saw her, and they didn't text or call. The occasional Instagram and Facebook like dwindled down before finally stopped after a few months. Once Brittany graduated she moved to Chicago, where she attended an arts college, and got a degree in dance within three years, before moving to New York where she studied different dance styles at Julliard for one year, before she finally made her way to Los Angeles, where she was hired right away as a choreographer for a tv show. Money was great, and Brittany was able to do some work on the side, so she was extreme comfortable financially. In her eyes she had the best of both worlds, her bank account was loaded, and she was able to buy any and everything she wanted, but at the same time she wasn't famous and was able to walk down the street like a normal person. She would see the pictures and videos of Santana everywhere and thank everything she could she didn't live such a fast and invasive life.

Glancing down at the time she jumped up quickly. "I better get packed, I have an early flight tomorrow." She groaned before cleaning up her area, and putting out her fire, walking up to her bedroom of her $3 million, four bedroom home.

* * *

 **Thursday, 10am**

Santana jumped awake from the knocking on her door, followed by the doorbell ringing constantly. "What the fuck..." She laughed as she opened her eyes and saw Bella curled in her lap, fast asleep. Moving the puppy gently, she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door. "Hey..." She waved slightly before turning around and heading back to the couch as Mercedes walked in with her puppy, Myles. "Bella, your boyfriend is here." Santana teased as Bella ran quickly over to the puppy, Mercedes taking her spot on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked. "I've been calling and texting you for days."

Santana nodded. "My phone and computer have been off for days. I've barely watched TV, every damn channel is talking about me and Teag...I just want to move on."

"Who ended it?" Mercedes asked as Santana yawned and snuggled back deeper into the couch.

"I did." Santana shrugged. "Well she was in the process, and I screamed it out before she could."

Mercedes laughed slightly before pouting at her friend. "Are you okay?"

Santana sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know. We've been together for over two years, we were building a life together, we started wedding planning, we were house shopping, talking about kids..."

Mercedes leaned forward and hugged her. "I'm here for you babe, so is Quinn."

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's name before nodding and mouthing a thank you. "So what are you up to today? Studio time?"

"Nope, cleared my schedule so I can get you through this break up." She winked. "First, i'm going to cook breakfast. Turn your phone on, you might miss an important call or text, or at least check your email in case your publicist has contacted you, you haven't issued a statement yet."

"Why do I need to issue one? My damm life is on display 24/7, now Im supposed to say ' _hey everyone, guess what, I'm not engaged anymore'_ I'll pass." She shook her head.

Mercedes grabbed the Latina's laptop off the counter and tossed it on her lap. "Make sure you aren't missing something important, seriously babe, you have a lot going on in your career right now."

Santana groaned while rolling her eyes and logged into her email, she nodded in appreciation since Mercedes was right and she had missed some important emails, she was replying at lightning speed to everyone when she froze at the next email in her inbox. "Br-Brittany." She cleared her throat softly as Mercedes walked over with two plates of breakfast. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Mercedes asked, eating a forkful of eggs.

"That Brittany emailed me."

"What? When? No." Mercedes rushed out, her eyes widening quickly.

Santana turned the laptop and held it up to her friend. "Brittany emailed me last week."

"Are you going to open it?" Mercedes asked.

"Swear to me you didn't know."

"I swear I didn't know, I haven't talked to Brittany is almost two years, I know she lives in LA, but that's about it, and that's only from her instagram account." Mercedes replied truthfully.

Santana set the laptop down. "No, I'm not going to open it. I'm not in the right mindset for that right now, my emotions are all over the place and I just can't right now."

Mercedes stared at her and nodded. "Okay, we let's watch a movie."

* * *

 **Wednesday 2pm**

Brittany sprinkled some fish food in her aquarium and smiled at how quickly the fish swam up to the top to eat. "You guys must be hungry." She teased before hopping on the bar to the side and pulling out her phone to check her messages. She replied back to a text from Tina, saying how much fun she had with her the past weekend in Chicago. Brittany went bak and forth exchanging text messages while they talked about the highlights of the weekend before the conversation dwindled down. Brittany then got a text from her agent telling her to check her email since he emailed some job leads, after responding back to him, she decided to check them on her laptop and made her way to her living room where she remembered she left her MacBook. As soon as she logged into her account she saw an email come in from Santana.

"I guess she does have the same email."

Brittany clicked on it right away and read the reply out loud.

 **Wow, this is one email that I certainly didn't expect. How have you been? Its been a long time, I hope you're doing well and life is treating you amazing, because you deserve all the best things in life. I'm assuming you saw all the news reports and articles, so you can guess how I'm doing...I'm hanging in there is all I can say. Life comes at you fast...but enough about me. I hear you are living in LA, enjoy the sun and stay away from the crazies. Lol. Really good to hear from you, thanks for reaching out, it means more than you can imagine.**

Brittany smiled at the message before replying back right away.

 **I'm doing good, yes I am in LA, I would love to meet for coffee or drinks, just to catch up. I know the paps are hounding you right now, but if you want, you can come over to my place, it's quiet and I don't live by anyone famous so the paps won't see you, Ive learned how to make a mean apple martini. Lol. I'm free all night if you get this today, otherwise I'm free all day tomorrow and Friday morning and afternoon. Hope to hear from you soon.**

Brittany then read over some of the job leads her agent sent her and printed them all out, by the time she ran to her printer in her office to grab them and came back to her laptop she had another email from Santana.

 **Today would be great, I need to get out of the house. Does 7 work? I'll bring some snacks, if you keep your promise of making apple martinis. ;)**

Laughing to herself Brittany sent a reply email with her address before heading to the store to grab more vodka and a few other things on her shopping list.

* * *

Brittany was switching an album on her record player when her doorbell rang, so she jogged over to the door and opened it, her jaw dropping at the sight of Santana. Since she hadn't seen her in so long, she seemed like a whole new person to her, yet the same. Brittany noticed how much more mature and graceful she looked, but she still just like her first teenage love in her eyes. Santana was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans, with a an oversized white sweater that hung off of her shoulder, a pair of tan Uggs on her feet; her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and she had her glasses on.

"Hey, come on in." Brittany smiled warmly, stepping to the side to let her in the house.

"Shit, this is your house?" Santana asked, following Brittany, who was in yoga pants and a pink hooded sweatshirt, to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "I'm sure your house is bigger." She laughed.

Santana smiled and nodded. "It is, but still, wow, this is gorgeous Brit." She replied before staring at Brittany once the blonde finally turned to face her.

"Thanks." Brittany blushed. "Okay, stop being weird and give me a hug." She then teased as she leaned forward and hugged the latina tightly. Santana clutched to her an exhaled deeply against her neck, which Brittany noticed and hugged her tighter. "How are you, San?"

Santana sighed deeply. "Better now." She whispered.

Brittany smiled and nodded, rubbing her back. "How about I give you a quick tour before I play bartender."

Santana nodded. "Cool, I brought sushi, so let's put that up first."

* * *

 **10 part story**


	2. Chapter 2

After a tour of the house, and the backyard, where Santana gushed and raved over Brittany's pool and garden area for close to ten minutes, taking numerous pictures to gain ideas and inspiration for her landscaping, they came back in to the house and while Brittany busily made martinis, Santana set up the sushi tray that she bought. Brittany then had them relax in front of the fireplace, setting up a cute little area, with a blanket for them to sit on, and two black wooden serving trays, setting down the martini shaker and their glasses on one tray and the sushi platter on the other. They talked idly initially, mainly about the sushi before Santana got lost in her thoughts and stared into the fire that was crackling in front of them.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to high school?" Santana asked suddenly, facing Brittany. "Life was relatively easy then."

Brittany ate a piece of sushi and shook her head no quickly. "Nope, high school was full of people thinking I was dumb, and underestimating me. I felt closed in and stifled in some ways. My self esteem was down a lot, and when you went to college, I just felt so alone...I love life now." She answered truthfully. "When I moved out of Lima and went to Chicago, it was honestly the best thing for me. I matured in ways I didn't even know was possible, you know? I know you felt the same way when you went to New York."

Santana thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. "Adulting is just a drag sometimes...I'm so proud of you, B. You seem to be really well."

"You mean impressed?"

Santana raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, _proud_. Impressed would imply that I didn't think you were capable of getting this far in life, or making it out of Lima, which is far from true. Now, granted I don't even know what you are doing in life." She teased, a hint of embarrassment creeping up her neck and causing her to turn red. "But whatever it is, you're doing great, you look great, you have this beautiful house, I drove into a gated community and parked next to a white Mercedes Benz truck...trust me, _proud_ , is definitely the word I wanted to use."

Brittany blushed immediately. "You always were the one person that truly believed me." She then looked at her sympathetically before reaching over and patting her thigh. "We can talk about her, if you want?"

Santana chewed on her bottom lip. "Nah, tonight is supposed to be about us catching up, not about how my love life is in pieces and the media is trying to put the puzzle together."

"Okay...so, how is everyone? Do you talk to anyone from high school still?" Brittany asked. "I keep in contact with Tina and Mike, and ummmmm, wow...I guess that's it." She laughed.

Setting her martini down after taking a long sip, Santana popped a piece of sushi in her mouth. "I still talk to Mercedes like all the time, she was over my place earlier, she's still amazing, and Quinn is actually my lawyer."

"Whoa...and you two aren't at each other's throats all the time?" Brittany teased.

Santana laughed loudly. "Oh, we are, trust me. But she's a shark in the courtroom. I have a manager, but she still goes to every meeting and reads over every contract to make sure that no funny business is going on, and I'm not paying more than I should for any reason. She does the same for Mercedes too."

"Super cool." Brittany smiled. "How many times have you two slapped in each in the past year?" She then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just once." Santana shrugged, before falling over laughing, Brittany joining in. "She's still the same shady bitch, but I know she's truly looking out for me, if you need a lawyer, I seriously recommend her, she knows her shit."

Brittany ate another piece of sushi and nodded. "I've been thinking of getting a lawyer, my agent sends over so much stuff to me its hard to keep straight with the deals sometimes."

Santana finished her martini and cleared her throat before setting the glass down, Brittany immediately refilling it. "You tying to liquor me up?" She teased.

"I promised you martinis." Brittany laughed, "but if you don't want the rest..." She teased, sliding Santana's glass over.

"Shit, as good as these are...I'll be over here all the time to get some. I'll bring all the ingredients."

"I worked as a bartender for extra money in Chicago, and a little in New York." Brittany smiled. "Martinis are my specialty, but I can make more stuff."

"Okay, I need to know more about these past six years of your life." Santana laughed.

Brittany laughed and nodded before filling Santana in on her life since highschool, Santana hanging on to her every word, and asking numerous questions, learning more and more about Brittany with each story, and memory. Listening to her experiences she truly had a grasp on how much Brittany had matured and grown up, how eloquently she now spoke, how she asserted and carried on the conversation. She was happy the world could now see what she saw in Brittany back in highschool.

"Then I moved to LA, and now I work as a choreographer." Brittany finished up.

Santana looked up quickly. "What? How didn't I know you were a choreographer out here for the past two years?"

"I just work in TV, I'm lead choreographer for the TV show, The Sound of Music." Brittany smiled. "I fly super under the radar, so you wouldn't know."

"Whoa...congrats B! That's awesome." Santana smiled, leaning over and hugging her quickly.

"Thanks, I love it, the show explores all types of dance, so it keeps me on my toes weekly." Brittany exhaled deeply. "I'm always thinking of routines, and I take classes myself to stay sharp."

"I love that show, I watch it all the time...so are Thomas and Ashley going to finally hook up or not?! It's driving me crazy, even though I know Michelle is crushing on Ashley...fuck, it's so intense." Santana rambled out quickly.

Brittany laughed, "if I tell you, will you promise not to tell a soul?"

Santana nodded quickly and covered her mouth.

"Ashley has a party at her apartment and the three of them end up in bed together." Brittany smiled.

Santana's eyes widened as she jumped up and screamed in her hands. "Fuck!" She screamed. "I can't wait."

Brittany laughed. "Such a good episode, you'll love it."

"I need to triple check my DVR just in case I miss it." Santana blushed, and she took another sip of her martini.

"I'm going to make another shaker, be right back." Brittany told her. "Need any other snacks?"

"Do you have any crackers or anything?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "I have some sun dried tomato Wheat Thins."

"Perfect!" Santana beamed.

While Brittany busied herself in the kitchen Santana walked around the living room, looking at the art work on the walls, before reaching the record player that Brittany had to the side, she looked through the stacks of vinyl records, nodding in approval as Brittany walked over to her.

"Did you want to put a record on?" Brittany asked.

"You have an amazing collection." Santana replied softly. "I didn't know you were into vinyl."

Brittany shrugged. "This guy I was dating a few years ago _only_ listened to vinyl, he was a true music purist. I got into it really heavy after that, so Ive been buying a lot of classics, including that one." She nodded as Santana flipped an album and saw her debut album.

Her eyes widened as she set her glass down and picked it up slowly. "Whoa...I didn't even know I was on vinyl."

"I have two, one that I play, and one that I'm saving as a collector piece. I need you to autograph that one." Brittany smiled, before laughing as Santana started to blush.

Santana looked up at her. "Trying to sell it on ebay?" She teased.

"Maybe." Brittany smirked. "Do you want to listen to it?"

"No, I never play my own music." Santana admitted. "It's still kind of weird to hear my own voice." She explained when Brittany looked at her confused. "Let's play this..." She reached for a Stevie Wonder album and placed it carefully down, sitting down on the floor again, with Brittany, as the song began to play.

 _All is fair in love_  
 _Love's a crazy game_  
 _Two people vow to stay_  
 _In love as one they say_

 _But all is changed with time_  
 _The future no one can see_  
 _The road you leave behind_  
 _Ahead lies mystery_

 _But all is fair in love_  
 _I had to go away_  
 _A writer takes his pen_  
 _To write the words again_  
 _That all in love is fair_

* * *

 ** **9am****

Brittany walked back in her house after her five mile run, and smiled at the chef she hired, making breakfast. "Everything looks amazing, thanks so much." She beamed as she looked around at the spread that was laid out.

"You're very welcome, you usually don't hire me during the week, and not for this much food." Chef Roz smiled, "what's the occasion?"

Brittany accepted the glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and chugged it quickly. "Thanks, I have a really good friend from highschool that stayed last night so after all the martinis we drank I figured breakfast would be best, and you know I'm not the greatest cook." She laughed.

"Okay, well everything is all set, and I placed your lunch and dinner orders in the fridge for you." Chef Roz smiled. "I'll see you on Sunday night to drop off more meals."

"Great, thanks." Brittany nodded, handing her a check before walking her to the door. She jogged upstairs and peeped in one of her guest rooms, where she saw Santana starting to wake up and waved at her. "Hey, I ordered breakfast, so it's downstairs, I am going to quick hop in the shower from my run before I eat. If you want to shower, there are fresh towels in the bathroom closet, and I can I bring you some sweats and a tshirt."

"Thanks." Santana nodded, her eyes barely open.

Brittany closed the door softly and went to the master bedroom, stripping down to shower.

* * *

Santana cleared her throat and sunk deeper into the covers as her cell phone chimed. She ignored it and instead closed her eyes as thunder rumbled through the sky. She then reached over and picked up her cellphone, calling her mom.

 **Hey honey?**

Hey mom, I'm not home and not sure when I'll be, it's getting ready to storm, can you go get Bella, and I'll pick her up from your house later. I've already been gone all night.

 **Of course, everything okay?**

Perfectly fine, I just know she freaks out with thunder and she's probably running around looking for me crying. If you cant find her, she's under my bed hiding, usually under a shirt or a towel.

 **Got it, call me later.**

Santana tossed the phone down and sat up slowly, rubbing her face harshly and slipped out of bed, trotting to the bathroom, and slipping in the shower right away.

* * *

By the time Santana reached the kitchen, Brittany was sitting at the table spreading apple jam on a piece of toast. "About time you got up, I was getting worried."

"Sorry." Santana blushed. "With a comfortable ass guest bed like that, you are just asking for your company to never leave."

Brittany laughed and took a big bite of her toast. "You're my first guest, actually, so you're setting the tone." She teased. "Eat as much as you want, Chef Roz cooked a lot, I kind of remembered what you liked to eat for breakfast, but didn't know if you went all LA on me and only eat kale and avocados now."

Santana stuffed a sausage in her mouth while piling two pancakes and waffles on her plate, alternating them. "Very funny." She mumbled while chewing with a smile while pouring a massive amount of syrup over them and starting to eat. "So where did you order all this food from?"

"I have a personal chef." Brittany stated casually. "She does meal prep for me, and drops them off, sometimes I hire her to cook a meal, I thought you needed a big meal to soak up some of that vodka from last night. Don't worry, she doesn't know you were here."

Santana looked up quickly. "Hey, I wasn't thinking about that."

"I know, just saying, I respect your privacy." Brittany replied. "It's supposed to rain and storm all day, I know how you feel about driving in rain, so feel free to hang out here today if you want." She added.

"I've imposed on you enough, I mean, I got too drunk to drive home last night, so I should really get going." Santana shook her head.

Brittany stared at her. "Seriously, not a big deal, I told you I'm free all day today anyways, I'm just going to lounge around and watch tv."

Santana twirled her fork around while she thought, she didn't want to be at home, since more stuff than she realized reminded her of Teagan, and their relationship, the good and bad times. No matter what room she was in, there was a memory; the jacuzzi outside where they made love all night to celebrate their engagement, but the guest room next to the master where they had a huge argument and Teagan cried herself to sleep, Santana hearing her as she stood next to the wall in her bedroom, listening, her own tears streaming down her face.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. "Home is a lot to deal with right now, my mom is picking up Bella, so I don't _have_ to rush home."

"Bella?"

"My puppy, she's seven months, and terrified of thunder." Santana smiled.

"You could have brought her last night." Brittany told her.

"Oh...I usually just take her by Cedes' house, but she loves my parents place, so she'll be fine." Santana replied. "Thanks for last night, being around an old friend was just what I needed."

Brittan nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Thirty minutes later Santana was curled in the corner of Brittany's sectional, texting on her phone while Brittany sat next to her, stretched out on the couch, on her iPad while glancing up at the tv every so often. She heard her sniffle before clearing her throat, and glanced over at her, she saw a few tears streaming down her cheeks and set her iPad down, as Santana threw her phone angrily on the floor and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry harder. Brittany quickly moved over and held her tightly, rubbing her back. "I know you, and I know you haven't properly cried over this break up, so cry it all out, so you can start to feel better." She whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months later**

Brittany was relaxing in her backyard, her fire pit lit, a glass of wine on the table, while she read a book when her iPad rang with a facetime. She glanced over and saw it was Santana, so answered right away, since she hadn't talked to her in over a week. After their initial reconnection they became almost inseparable the following month, hanging out together, usually at Brittany's house, so the paps didn't create a story out of nothing, and had lunch together in New York, when both were there for separate events, to which the media did get a few pictures of them walking down the street. Santana quickly did damage control and posted a picture of her and Brittany as kids, then in highschool, before a selfie of them from that lunch, with the caption stating and explaining Brittany was her best friend from childhood; but that didn't stop Brittany's Instagram from getting close to 100,000 new followers in a matter of two days, which was overwhelming but she took it all in stride.

 **Hey stranger** Brittany teased, sliding a baby carrot through hummus and tossing it in her mouth.

 _Hey, sorry I've been ghost. I've been crazy busy this week. I'm actually in Miami right now. Super random and last minute trip._ Santana responded, while texting on her phone before looking up and smiling at Brittany.

 **Miami? How fun, I'm totally jealous, the weather here has been crap all week.** Brittany laughed.

 _Come hang out with me for a few days._

 **What?**

 _Come to Miami, I have a huge suite, that I don't need, we can shop, hit a club or two, and get amazing and fresh seafood._ She added with a huge smile.

Brittany laughed. **How long are you in Miami for?**

 _Three more days, and you know I don't snore, so I wouldn't wake you up, even though you wake up freakishly earlier for some reason anyways._

 **You do snore, and I'll think about it.** Brittany nodded. **So what are you up to?**

Santana stood up and stepped back so her full body was in the camera. _I have to go to an event and my stylist gave me a bunch of options. How does this look?_

Brittany leaned closer to the screen and frowned. **Where are you going?**

 _Dinner event_

 **No, I don't like it then.** She shook her head quickly.

Santana rolled her eyes. _I told my damn MUA this wasn't the best look._

 **Do you have time to change?**

Santana glanced at her watch and nodded. _If I'm quick._

 **Try something else.** Brittany suggested, eating another carrot.

Santana ran out of the frame and came back with a dress in her hands, holding it against her body. _I have some purple spiked stilettos._

 **Cute, try that!**

Santana gave a thumbs up and ran out of the frame and changed as quickly as possible since she knew her car service would be arriving at any moment. _Brit? Can you hear me?_

 **Yeah**

 _Okay, I just wanted to make sure you didn't hang up, I heard my ipad fall._

 **Still here, just staring at a black screen now, so festive.** She teased. **So what event are you going to tonight?**

 _Charity dinner for St. Jude's, why?_

 **Teagan is going to be there…**

Santana walked back in the frame and sat down slowly, now in her black dress. "Fuck"

* * *

Santana was busily cooking dinner when her doorbell rang and Bella slid into the kitchen, barking to let her know. "I hear it B, hold on." She told the puppy as she turned down the flame and jogged to the front door, Bella happily barking while chasing after her. "You're early." Santana smiled as Brittany walked in, hugging her quickly.

"I was already out and about and decided to just come now, hope it's okay." Brittany replied, handing her two bottles of wine.

"Perfectly fine, your new BFF will keep you more than entertained I'm sure." She laughed when Bella climbed on Brittany's leg, scratching and whining to get picked up.

Brittany picked her up and rubbed behind her ear gently, Bella wagging her tail like crazy as Santana raised an eyebrow at her puppy before laughing. "I'm finishing up dinner then we can start the movie."

"Do you need any help?" Brittany asked.

"Ummmm, I could use some help chopping veggies, if you don't mind." Santana shrugged.

Brittany nodded. "Let me wash my hands and I'll be right in." She set Bella back down, the puppy quickly sat and stared at her as Brittany pulled a toy out of the bag she had with her and handed it to the puppy, who quickly grabbed it and ran straight to Santana to show her. She then went to the bathroom Santana had off her kitchen and washed her hands.

"You're spoiling her." Santana laughed as Bella happily played in the corner.

Brittany shrugged with a smile and grabbed a yellow pepper and started to slice it in strips. "Stir fry?"

"Yeah, my assistant didn't have time to grocery shop for me this morning, so I'm kind of winging it here. It's actually just chicken with peppers and onions." She then laughed.

Brittany shook her head. "Your assistant does your grocery shopping? Why didn't you call me? I could have stopped and grabbed some things."

"You, the woman with a personal chef?" Santana teased.

"Whatever." Brittany laughed. "So, how was your trip?"

Santana pulled out her garlic press and added a few cloves in before pressing it over the chicken. "Well aside from you flaking on me and not coming to Miami, it was okay."

"Miami just wasn't a good idea." Brittany replied. "And it was super short notice." She reminded her. "Did you see Teagan at the event?"

"Thankfully not." Santana shook her head. "I know its been a few months since the break up, but I'm just not there yet, luckily she's a model so we don't cross paths at events too, too often."

Brittany stared at her softly. "Take your time, there's no right or wrong amount of time to mourn a relationship."

Santana cleared her throat nervously. "How long did you mourn our relationship?" She asked quietly.

"Let's not do that, Santana..." Brittany shook her head. "We are just getting back as friends, things have been great, and I don't want this to turn into an argument like it before you moved to New York."

Santana took the sliced vegetables and tossed them in with the chicken while Brittany washed the cutting board, she then poured them each a glass of wine and leaned against the kitchen island. "I mourned our relationship for what seemed like forever...I would date other women, and I had girlfriends, but I don't think I ever really got over you, which if I'm being honest, is why I stopped contacting you."

Brittany sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and sighed. "It took me a while too, I don't remember how long, but even though I was with Sam I thought about you all the time."

Smiling softly Santana leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm really glad you emailed me that day Brit, you have no idea." She took a sip and set her wine glass down, while she hopped on the counter. "Mercedes and Quinn were great through the break up, but being around you that evening just kind of settled my spirit." She admitted. "I can't explain it but thanks for helping me through this break up."

"You're welcome." Brittany replied winking at her.

* * *

"So that movie was awful." Santana yawned as she stretched and stood up. "I'm getting more wine, want some?"

Brittany glanced at her watch and nodded. "Sure." She replied as Bella jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran after Santana, before turning and running back to Britany, then running back to Santana.

"So I feel like we _only_ talk about my failed love life, let's talk about you, I wanna be nosey for like twenty minutes." Santana laughed, sitting back on the couch and tossing a blanket over legs again.

"Okay, ask away." Brittany shrugged.

"Last time you had sex?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Whoa...straight to it." Brittany laughed. "Three weeks ago."

Santana choked on her wine initially as her eyes widened. "Shit, are you dating someone? God, please don't tell me I've that much of a bitch that I didn't catch on."

"Relax, no, not dating anyone, but I have two people that I can call for sex." Brittany blushed.

"Oh la la." Santana nodded in approval. "Okay, so let me know if I'm ever blocking you or stopping you from a little rendezvous...wait! Is that why you didn't want to come to Miami?"

"No, honestly not, it was just too short of notice for me." Brittany told her.

"Guy or girl?" Santana then asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Brittany asked, and waited for Santana to nod. "One of each, and we are friends, if you need me then I'm here, or you can come by me...dont get all weird about that now."

Santana nodded and stared at her. "Well...I haven't had sex obviously." She giggled. "But I bought a vibrator, well a new one."

"Since when do you like toys?" Brittany asked with a small smile. "You hated them in highschool."

Santana laughed. "Oh I still hate them, I prefer a human body, always have, but its just a little insurance I guess. "

"Hmmmm." Brittany nodded. "So I was thinking, since I stood you up in Miami, as you claim, why don't we plan an actual trip?"

Santana immediately perked up. "Where to?"

"I'll let you decide," Brittany told her.

"Sweet." Santana smiled. "So, ready to start the second movie?"

"Go for it." Brittany nodded.

* * *

 **3am**

Santana stirred and woke up from Bella whining, needing to go to the bathroom since wasn't taken outside after dinner like usual. She noticed she was on the couch still, Brittany at the other end, fast asleep. "Shhh, don't wake Brittany." She told the puppy, picking her up and running to the backyard with her, happy that Bella pooped and peed immediately before bringing her back in right away. She kneeled down in front of Brittany and rubbed her back, smiling when Brittany opened her eyes. "Hey, go up to a guest room."

"The couch is fine." Brittany mumbled. "I don't feel like moving."

"Okay." Santana nodded, slipping her sneakers off and turning out the lights. she set Bella on the end of the couch and smiled when she laid down before grabbing a blanket and laying down behind Brittany, covering them both up.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, as she turned around to face the Latina.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch alone." Santana frowned. "That's rude." She added. "Go back to sleep." She told her, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so happy you're back in my life, B, i just want to be around you all the time. There's no better feeling then having your true best friend by your side." She then wiggled to get comfortable, Brittany instinctively wrapping her arm around her waist to still her before they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in her trailer on set, looking over the next blocks of time that she needed to work with the talent when she got a knock on her trailer door. One of the PAs on set handed her a huge bouquet of flowers and a gold envelope.

"Thanks." She smiled politely before setting the flowers down and reading the tag. "Josh is so thoughtful and sweet." She beamed before sitting back on the couch and opening the envelope, seeing it was from Santana, a cute white and black card that was about friendship, with a plane ticket to Rio, Brazil inside.

 _ **You said I got to pick the spot and Rio seemed perfect, Mercedes and Quinn are coming too, so get ready to party! Xo Santana**_

"Great, a glee club reunion." Brittany laughed before setting them in her bag and pulling out her cell phone to call Santana.

 _Hello, I'm on the treadmill, not dying or anything so don't panic._ Santana stated right away.

 **Good to know.** Brittany laughed. **I got your delivery, so Rio?**

 _Do the dates work for you? I peeped at your calendar in your kitchen last week and saw you didn't have anything written for this weekend._

 **Yep, works perfect. Did you get a penthouse or big suite?**

 _I rented a house for us, fully serviced, all you need to do is show up and have fun._

 **I need to pay for something, you bought my flight, which I didn't need you to do.**

 _Ummm, pay for dinner one night, I'll be sure to order the biggest steak._

Brittany laughed and nodded because she knew how Santana could put away food. **Deal.**

 _Are you okay with Quinn and Mercedes coming? I thought a group trip would be fun._

 **Yeah, I haven't seen Mercedes in a few years and haven't seen Quinn since Shue's wedding, as long as they are cool with me being around, I don't have a problem with it.**

 _Mercedes is excited, and Quinn doesn't know yet but she won't care._

 **Okay, well I gotta go over this call sheet, so I'll talk to you later.**

 _Okay, talk to ya later._

* * *

 **Thursday 8am**

"Where the hell is Quinn?" Santana snapped. "She's going to make us miss the flight!" She yelled, while pacing back and forth, Brittany laughing softly to herself as Mercedes walked up.

"Mercedes just got here too, why aren't you mad at her?" Brittany asked, Santana turned and glared at her before sighing.

"I knew Cedes would be late." Santana replied softly.

"Brittany!" Mercedes screeched as she pushed Santana out of the way and hugged Brittany tightly. "Santana has been hogging you for like three months now." She smiled, rolling her eyes at Santana, who stared at them and shrugged. "Girl, we have _so_ much to catch up on!"

"It's really good to see you." Brittany smiled excitedly, hugging her again. "You look great!"

"Girl! You look amazing!" Mercedes replied.

Santana glaring at them from the side. "Everyone look great, yay, where the fuck is Quinn Fabray-Austin!"

"Austin?" Brittany frowned.

"Her ex husband's name." Mercedes whispered as Quinn walked up, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans on, black pumps, a fitted white v neck shirt, and a navy linen blazer over. Her hair was in a neat curls, pinned to the side, with oversized sunglasses on. She adjusted the strap of her Louis Vuitton carry on bag and rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Seriously, do you want another lawsuit for disorderly conduct, I can make this trip billable hours and send you an invoice." Quinn whispered. "Calm the fuck down." She added before hugging her, then going to Mercedes, greeting her with a hug, before standing in front of Brittany. "Well hello stranger, good to see you, you look well." She smiled, hugging Brittany tightly.

"You look great yourself." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana laughed.

"The unholy trinity is back together?" Quinn smirked. "Cheers to a great trip." She nodded as she handed the attendant her passport and boarding pass and walked to the plane.

* * *

 **2am**

The four women sat on the floor in living room of the house that Santana rented for the week, bottles of wine surrounding them, with various bowls of snacks in the middle. All swapping stories and catching up, reminiscing on high school, and bagging on their exes. Laughing harder than they have ever laughed before, and truly having a great time.

"So what really happened with you two?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes at Brittany and Santana. "I know San went to Kentucky for college, but the next thing I knew, you two were broken up and Santana was living in New York with Rachel and Kurt."

"Q..." Mercedes shook her head.

"It's cool." Santana replied after a long silence, one where she locked eyes with Brittany the entire time, the two having a silent conversation, before Brittany shrugged and nodded. "I loved Brittany so much, but it scared me at the same time. When I was in college I was so busy all the time, and I couldn't be everything Brittany needed me to be, and it tore me apart. Breaking up with her..." She paused and turned to face Brittany. "Breaking up with you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but in my heart, it was the best thing to do. It was the best thing for us." She added quietly. "I don't regret it, because I saved us from each other, I gave us room to grow up and live our best lives. Look at us. We are doing amazing in life. We are successful, rich...I did that for us."

Brittany wiped away a tear before it slid further down her cheek. "We were infatuated with each other, joined at the hip. The depression I felt when you couldn't Skype me, or text back right away...it wasn't normal. We need the space, and I hated you for it initially. I didnt want to hear your name or see your picture...I hated you. But deep down I knew it was the right thing for us."

Santana nodded, finally looking away from Brittany, and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, the way I should have been." She added, glancing back up at her.

"I'm sorry too." Brittany winked to ease the tension.

"Well, thanks Quinn..." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Good night ladies." She smiled, standing up and taking her glass and a bottle of wine to her bedroom, which was next to Santana's upstairs.

"That was clearly a conversation you two needed to have, now you can stop tip toeing around each other and truly start your friendship over." Quinn told them, heading upstairs.

Santana and Brittany began to clean up in silence, before Santana cleared her throat. "Tired?"

"Not, really..."

"Take a walk with me." Santana suggested.

The two began to walk down the beach in silence, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts until Brittany hip checked her. "I'm not mad at you, and I understand why you did what you did." Brittany told her.

"I never stopped loving you." Santana told her. "Just because i broke up with you, it doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

"I know, because I didn't stop loving you." Brittany replied.

"So you are still my Chinese food buddy?" Santana asked. "I just really don't want things to get weird with us..."

Brittany stopped walking and grabbed Santana's arm to turn her to face her. "Nothing will change, I don't regret emailing you that day...it wasn't a pity email. I saw a friend... _my best friend_ in pain, and knew I needed to reach out to you. We are still friends, above everything and through everything."

Santana blushed an kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Thanks" She hugged her tightly. "Okay, it's freezing out here, let's head back."

"Freezing?" Brittany laughed. "LA has made you soft, it is _not_ freezing out here."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged, running back to the house, Brittany chasing after her.

* * *

 **4am**

Brittany had just stepped out of the shower and slipped on a pair of small pajama shorts and a tank top when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and saw Santana, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Santana walked in the bedroom. "I kind of don't want to be alone tonight, mind if I crash in here?"

Brittany shrugged and shook her head. "Not at all, I'll just ignore your snoring."

"Ha, ha, ha." Santana smiled, walking to the couch with her pillow.

Brittany stared at her from her spot in bed and pulled back the sheets on the other side of the bed. "Come get in bed, San, why would you go to the couch?"

Santana shrugged and walked to the bed, climbing in and sighing in relief when Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the temple. "Good night." She whispered, before turning over and closing her eyes.

"Night B." Santana replied, turning over as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany stirred and woke up when she felt the bed dip and the blanket slide slightly off her body, before feeling the warmness of the blanket return. She heard Santana exhale softly as she wiggled to get back comfortable. "I see you are still a wild sleeper." Brittany mumbled with a small smile as Santana continued to fidget and move around.

Santana turned and glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with Brittany who was smiling at her. "Sorry." She laughed softly as she turned over to face her.

"It's okay, for some reason, I'm still used to it." Brittany shrugged. "It was actually comforting last night...I know it sounds weird, but feeling the bed dip and shake every time you flipped over, or tried to find the cool spot on your pillow, which I _know_ you still do, it comforted me."

Santana blushed initially before her face dropped. "I didn't keep you up at all did I?"

"Not at all, I was out like a light, I just felt you move subtly when I slipped into a different level of consciousness." Brittany replied. "I really _only_ just felt you get back in bed just now."

"Cool, so you slept well?" Santana asked, staring intently at Brittany, who kept the same gaze.

"Yeah, you?"

"I slept really good." Santana nodded before closing her eyes and blinking slowly.

"Well, I'm going to go for a run, since I'm up now." Brittany smiled. "Care to join me?" She asked, slipping out of bed.

Santana opened her eyes quickly. "Fuck...I woke you up, didn't I?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I wake up to run almost every morning anyways."

"Oh...thanks for the invite but I'm gong to pass." Santana yawned as she slid out of her bed herself. "I'll let you get changed, thanks for letting me crash." She smiled before leaving the room and heading down the hall to her room where she laid down right away and fell back asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

Once Brittany was dressed in a pair of white exercise leggings with a yellow stripe down the side, a matching sports bra as well, she carried a pair of black Nikes into the kitchen and set them by the door. She was peeling a banana when Quinn walked in the kitchen, dressed to work out as well, and raised an eyebrow while smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning." Brittany smiled from her position on on the kitchen counter, where she was sitting.

"Hey, good morning." Quinn replied, grabbing a banana as well. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake." She smiled. "Whenever I go on trips with Santana and Mercedes I'm up alone until at least 11am, when Mercedes crawls out of bed, and Santana will sleep until she's hungry, which can be as late as 2pm." She laughed.

Brittany laughed. "I'm an early riser, I usually run in the morning."

"Really?" Quinn asked. "I was headed out to run myself, mind if I tag along?"

Brittany shook her head quickly. "Of course not, I didn't know you still ran, I know in high school you did but no clue you kept up with it."

Quinn nodded and poured of glass of berry and mint infused water into a glass. "Yep, I usually try to do evening runs, but I enjoy morning runs on vacation for some reason."

"Well, I'm doing a five mile run today, is that okay?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." Quinn nodded.

Ten minutes later the pair was jogging down the beach when Quinn glanced up at her and cleared her throat. "So how did last night go with Santana after we went upstairs. I didn't make a big situation or make anything worse between you two, did I?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, you were right, it was a talk we needed to have, it cleared the air, Santana tried to bring it up a few days ago when we were hanging out, I just didn't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I'm in such a good place in life Quinn, a great place actually, and Santana breaking up with me...well it was the lowest point of my life, it's not something I want to talk about, you know?" Brittany replied.

"But _you_ reached out to Santana, not the other way around." Quinn frowned.

"I know but..." Brittany sighed and stopped running, Quinn following suit. "Deep in my heart I have always cared about Santana, always have and always will." Quinn nodded that she knew while Brittany paused to choose her words carefully. "When I saw Santana all over the news because of the break up, and saw the candids of her crying in her car, or of her and Teagan walking together and shouting at each other, I know she needed a friend. Not to say you and Cedes aren't, but I just knew she needed to hear from me, as a friend. I knew Santana better than anyone in this world back in high school, and she broke my heart in millions of piece. I never asked her why, I never wanted to know why...for my own selfish reasons. So last night, when I was finally forced to listen, and finally forced to admit the I knew the break up was right...it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I feel like I can relax around her more and we can really start rebuilding our friendship."

Quinn smiled. "So you two are just friends?"

Brittany nodded quickly. "We've been just hanging out and talking, just friends. I'm focused on my career, and a relationship just doesn't fit right now."

"Cool." Quinn replied as she started to jog again. "So, Santana said you might be in the market for a lawyer."

"Yeah I am, I'm a whiz with numbers, so I'm not worried about my accounting or anything, but my manager sends over so many leads at one time, that I need someone to look over contracts for me. I just want to make sure he's honestly getting me the best deal." Brittany stated.

"Well, I will give you the same discount I give Santana and Mercedes, which is $750 an hour, $1000 an hour if I need to go to court, and I only charge them $200 to read over documents." Quinn spit out quickly.

Brittany thought quietly to herself. "How many documents? Just one for $200?"

Quinn nodded. "How about this...how many contracts do you have right now that you need me to look over?"

"Probably seven?"

"$500 and I'll look them all over for you, $200 from here on out, and we'll work out a rate for me to comb through some of your older or active contracts." Quinn suggested.

"Cool, thanks." Brittany smiled.

"No problem." Quinn shrugged.

* * *

"Don't think I don't know you didn't sleep in your room last night." Mercedes cleared her throat as she helped Santana set the table from the breakfast they ordered and went to pick up while Quinn and Brittany showered from their run.

Santana stuck a spoon in the bowl of scrambled eggs and looked up at her, grabbing another spoon and sticking it in the grits. "Oh, yeah I crashed with Brit." She replied casually. "Before you even ask, no we didn't sleep together, no we aren't dating, no we didn't kiss, no we haven't kissed at all yet, no we don't sleep together often, and no we didn't cuddle." She laughed when Mercedes opened her mouth slightly before slamming it shut. "I just, after we talked about _everything_ , I just wanted to be around her and not alone with my high school thoughts. She woke up to run, and I went to my room and went back to sleep."

"So, you two are _just_ friends?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep, I just got out of an engagement like 3 months ago, it just feels really good to have my best friend back. Brit knows me better than anyone else in this world, still after all the years. Trust me, the last thing on my mind is a relationship right now." She shrugged as Brittany and Quinn walked into the dining area, both wearing bikini tops and jean shorts.

"This all looks great." Brittany beamed as Mercedes popped a bottle of champagne and began to pour mimosas for everyone.

"Good morning ladies, how was the run?" Mercedes asked.

"Amazing, it's beautiful out here." Quinn smiled, taking a sip of her mimosa. "You two should join us tomorrow morning."

Santana coughed and laughed. "Yeah, pass...I say we all take a sunset walk though."

Mercedes scooped some eggs on her plate and glanced up. "I'm down for that, it'll be a little cooler by then.

Brittany took a sip of her mimosa and smiled in agreement. "So, since I didn't plan the trip I have no idea what the itinerary is, are we just hanging out and lounging around the house or?" She asked, watching Santana pile three layers of lox on her bagel an take a huge bite.

"Shopping is a must, but other than that...I didn't really plan a shitload of stuff. We can google some stuff to do." Santana shrugged, talking with her mouth full, to which Quinn scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Well on our run I noticed a sign for parasailing and jet skis." Quinn announced.

"Fun!" Brittany smiled. "How didn't I see that?"

"Im in." Mercedes replied.

"Let's do it." Santana nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Sorry for the paps everyone." Santana sighed as they walked back in the house from their shopping trip. As soon as they stepped out of the car service Santana was swarmed and followed majority of the excursion. She waved initially to the cameras, hoping they would get the shots of her that they wanted and let her and the rest of the group shop in peace, but they did the exact opposite. While Mercedes, who was a celebrity herself, was used to the attention, and Quinn who traveled with Santana often, was used to the attention and crowds as well, simply ignored the crowds, Brittany seems to tense slightly, to which Santana would glance up and discreetly check on her.

"No big deal, girl, I'm headed outside to relax and get some sun." Mercedes stated. "Quinn make some margaritas."

"Coming right up." Quinn nodded, heading to the kitchen.

Santana was setting her bags down when she saw Brittany head upstairs and decided to follow her. Brittany was taking off her white converse when Santana knocked softly on the door, since it was open.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked the blonde, who was slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded softly. "Just didn't think I should wear sneakers into sand." She smiled.

"Sorry about earlier, I know you aren't used to the paps like the rest of us are." Santana stated, sitting on the bed next to her. "I really thought the media would leave me alone by now, but I guess not."

"I don't envy you." Brittany teased. "That's for sure." She laughed when Santana laughed softly. "It's cool, a little overwhelming but it okay. How are you? They were hurling questions about you and Teagan."

Santana shrugged and sighed. "It's to be expected." She stated, standing up and clearing her throat. "I'll see you outside." She added softly, walking out of the room.

Brittany staring at her and chewing on her bottom lip. "She's not okay." She sighed and took off her white v neck tshirt, and jean shorts, leaving her in her aqua and pink floral bikini. After grabbing a white waist cover up she grabbed a pair of white aviator Raybans and made her way downstairs where everyone was out on the beach chairs. "What happened to the margaritas that Quinn was supposed to make? I thought one would be waiting for me?" She laughed as she sat down and started to rub sun block on her shoulders.

"I got lazy." Quinn shrugged, lifting her sunglasses and laughing before laying back down.

"Well, lucky for you ladies, I used to be a bartender." Brittany winked as she walked over to the outdoor bar, just as Santana came outside. "Santana, come help me."

Santana looked over and shrugged as she walked over. "What are you making?" She asked with a smile as Brittany began to twirl a bottle in her hand.

Brittany shrugged. "It's a surprise." She winked as she quickly mixed up a shot and slid it to Santana.

The latina stared at her and raised her eyebrow while taking a sip, her eyes widening as she swallowed. "Okay, that was really good."

Brittany nodded a thank you and slid her a second shot, this one a bright red from the splash of Grenadine she added. "Cheers." She lifted her own shot glass and clinked with Santana, knocking it back quickly. "Good right?"

"Very, so why do you ever only make martinis at home?" Santana asked with a sly smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me as an adult." Brittany shrugged, mixing up shots and martinis for everyone and playing them on a tray to carry over.

* * *

 **9pm**

After going to a Brazilian steakhouse for dinner the four women are back at the house and walking up the beach to a fireworks show that was scheduled to start after the sunset. Santana spotted a small clearing up a small bath and suggested they all hike up there, hoping her and Mercedes wouldn't be noticed and they could all relax and enjoy the show in peace. Mercedes and Quinn walked ahead of them, carrying blankets and a picnic basket full of sacks, assorted cheeses, crackers, and some fruit; while Brittany and Santana carried a color with beers and champagne.

"You've been quiet since dinner." Brittany stated, glancing down at Santana, who seemed lost in thought.

"I'm okay." Santana replied with a smile. "Dinner was great, wasn't it?"

"Very. I love Brazilian steak houses." Brittany nodded in agreement. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Teagan?" Brittany asked softly. "What took you two from head over heels, looking deep in each other's eyes in candids with huge smiles, to screaming at each other backstage at the MTV Awards?"

Santana shrugged as they reached the clearing and all got settled, once the four of them were relaxing and chatting amongst themselves, Santana moved to sit next to Brittany and opened a beer. "Just as easily and quickly as we fell in love, we fell out of love. It seemed like the smallest things either one of us would do, would uh, it would just tip the other off. I snore, it started to piss her off. I left a wet towel on the bed one day, in a rush to get to the suit, and it was world war III in the house." She shook her head and took a long sip. It was me...I know it was my fault."

"No...it takes two people to make a relationship work Santana...dont do that." Brittany replied softly.

"I'm a bitch, Brit. I know it, you know it, Teagan knows it." Santana shrugged again. "More and more arguments started to happen more frequently, I would feel my heart breaking daily, like literally shattering, it was so bad one day I had Q take me to the hospital...my chest was so tight."

"What was it?"

"Doctor said it was stress." Santana replied, pulling a box of Marlboro's out of her pocket and lighting one, taking a long drag. "That night when I got home we got in this huge argument, biggest we had ever had...I dont even remember what is was about, or how it started. We were both screaming at each other. I broke a glass, I threw it at her head, she ducked, and threw one back. I ran up to the bedroom and she followed after me and started to pack a suitcase, I knew what was happening...I knew it was over, so when she opened her mouth to speak, I screamed it out before she could. She nodded and grabbed her keys, she took the key to my house off and tossed it at me. I cried myself to sleep that night and the next morning I saw that she issued a statement telling the world that we were done. She left her engagement ring on the mantle." She took another long drag as tears streamed down her cheeks, she wiped them away quickly. "I did it, if I was more patient or..."

"Yes, you are stubborn, you can be a bitch, you snore, and you talk with your mouth full, but you're also one of the sweetest, kindest, people with the biggest heart I've ever met. If Teagan couldnt take the lesser good parts of you, then she doesn't deserve you at your best." Brittany replied. "It takes two people to make a relationship work, and two people to truly end a relationship."

"I think I'm done with love, Brittany. I felt my heart shatter with Teagan..." Santana whispered. "I dont want to feel that kind of pain again."

"Well, as your best friend, yep I'm taking my title back, I promise to get you through this again." Brittany told her, grabbing her cigarette and taking a drag before handing it back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana sat on the floor in her living room, a glass of wine next to her, while she played fetch with Bella, who was now a pro thanks to Brittany. "You have to let me have the toy back to throw for you, B." She laughed as she wrestled the toy stick out of the puppy's mouth and threw it again. Bella jumping up and sprinting after the toy happily, barking in the process, causing Santana to laugh at how excited she was. She was taking a sip of her wine when her doorbell rang, causing her to raise an eyebrow since she wasn't expecting anyone. She reached down and picked up the puppy, kissing the top of her head as she walked to the door, stroking her slowly and smiled when she saw it was her mother, opening the door quickly.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you were coming over." Santana smiled, hugging her and allowing her mother to kiss her on the cheek. "Come on in." She added, setting Bella down, and taking her mother's jacket from her and hanging it in the closet by the door. Bella running around happily and jumping on the elder Latina's leg for attention. "Calm down, B."

Mrs. Lopez smiled and picked up the puppy, rubbing her belly when Bella squirmed and turned over in her arms. "How are you, I haven't seen you since you picked up this little one two weeks ago when you got back in town from your vacation."

"Sorry, mom, I've been busy, I finally got around to packing up Teagan's stuff that she left here, and taking down some of the items we bought together." Santana shrugged, picking her glass of wine up off the floor and heading to the kitchen, walking back out with a glass for her mother and a treat for Bella, who snatched it and ran to enjoy it off to the side.

"How was the trip? I know you were worried about Brittany fitting back in with everyone." Mrs. Lopez asked, crossing her legs and leaning back deeper in the couch.

Santana sat next to her mother, sliding her left leg underneath her and nodding. "The trip was amazing, we had a beautiful villa, fully staffed, and the view was breath taking. I was worried, just because you know how Quinn can be." She rolled her eyes. "But it kind of felt just like highschool again, but to the tenth power." She tried to explain. "I mean, we are all way more mature and everyone is well off financially, so that wasn't a factor when deciding to do anything, or picking a restaurant, we didn't have to get separate bills." She laughed while shrugging. "it was just a really cool trip. Brittany fell right back in line and everyone got along great."

"Good to hear, I'm glad you girls finally got your shit together and are friends again." Mrs. Lopez replied, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her wine.

"Mom!" Santana laughed.

"No, I'm serious." She replied. "I talk to Meredith often, and we both agreed that you two had no business going that long and not talking."

Santana tapped her nails against her wine glass and shrugged. "Life happens, mom, you don't stay friends with everyone forever."

Mrs. Lopez stared at her daughter and narrowed her eyes. "And some friendships are truly meant to be." She nodded as Bella ran back over with her toy stick, dropping it on Mrs. Lopez's feet.

"Brittany taught her fetch and she's obsessed with it." Santana laughed.

"Oh I know, we played the whole time you were gone, your dad couldn't putt in the back yard like he wanted to without her chasing the ball." Mrs. Lopez smiled, throwing the toy. "So, how is Brittany, I would love to see her and catch up."

"I think she's good, she's been busy finishing up the last episode for her show, so I haven't seen her since we got back. I'll set up a brunch for the three of us." Santana smiled as her phone buzzed with a text message.

* * *

"Thanks for a lovely dinner." Brittany smiled as she walked to her front door and pulled out her house keys, opening the door and walking in.

"Oh, I'm getting invited in too, crazy." Josh teased as he placed his hand on the small of Brittany's back and followed her in the house. "Is it a full moon?"

"Ha, ha, ha." She rolled her eyes, stepping out of her heels as Josh took his navy blazer off and tossed it in the chair by the door. She walked over to her bar and opened a bottle of red wine, pouring them each a glass and sitting on the couch next to him.

Josh smiled and shrugged. "It's been hard to catch you lately, having to share you with your best friend kind of sucks." He playfully pouted. "Make her go away again." He teased, sticking out his bottom lip.

Brittany kissed him softly and laughed. "Stop it." She smiled as he deepened the kiss slowly before breaking it. "I've been with you _alllllll_ week, and I haven't even talked to her really, or seen her since we got back."

Josh lifted Brittany's legs in his lap and placed his hand there. "I know, totally kidding, I'm glad you two reconnected, you've definitely seemed happier."

"I am." Brittany admitted with a big smile. "I've missed her so much, and being back in the group of friends I had in highschool is so awesome." She took a sip and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't forget, we are _not_ exclusive or in a relationship...we just hang out Josh, and we enjoy the benefits of that."

"I know, I know…your career comes first." Josh nodded. "But I did enjoy spending time with you this week." He smiled. "I'm hoping you'll take me up on my offer to take a long weekend to Mexico."

Brittany smiled shyly. "Please tell me you didn't buy tickets already."

Josh slid his hand up and down Brittany's thigh, which was now exposed since her dress had ridden up slightly when he moved her legs to his lap. "No, not yet, but if I recall, you have the next month off from work. So commit to a date, and I'll take care of everything else." He smiled, taking Brittany's glass and setting it down as he kissed her again and leaned her back.

"I'll think about it." Brittany nodded as she deepened the kiss and began to unbuckle Josh's belt as his pager went off. "Fuck…" She pouted with a smile.

"I'm surprised we got this far." He laughed as he grabbed his pager and looked at the page. "I gotta get to the hospital."

"Okay, raincheck?" Brittany asked as they stood up, she fixed the collar on Josh's shirt and kissed him again.

"Definitely." Josh winked as Brittany walked him to the door, he kissed her on the forehead. "Talk to you soon."

Brittany sighed and closed the door before groaning as she made her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Thursday 6pm**

"Okay, okay." Brittany laughed, setting down a platter of fruit and cheese. "You guys know I've been busy."

April, one of my Brittany's co-choreographers from the show laughed. "Just the last few months, I feel like I have to make an appointment with you, tell Josh to stop hogging you."

Brittany rolled her eys and ate a piece of cantaloupe. "You guys know I reconnected with my friends from high school, I got a new lawyer so I've been going over documents, and working on new routines to stay fresh...shit, I'm busy." She laughed.

"Yeah, we all are, but you've never been this unavailable." Maxwell, another dancer friend raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, fine." Brittany laughed. "Yes, I'm spread a little thin right now, but things will settle down soon when the show finishes up filming." She looked at both of her friends. "So...what did I miss in your fabulous and exciting lives?" She teased just as her phone went off with a text message, she glanced down and saw it was Santana, and flipped the phone over, deciding she would text her back tomorrow; wanting to give her friends her full attention. She noticed another quick five text messages chime and flipped her phone over, seeing they were all from Santana as well and shrugged. Assuming Santana was probably watching a movie and texting Brittany scene by scene, she laughed to herself and put the phone back down.

Thirty minutes later Brittany and her friends were listening to music and laughing when her doorbell began to ring, followed by incessant knocking. Brittany jumped up quickly and ran to the door, opening it to a frazzled Santana, who was holding Bella, dressed in a red _Pucci_ tshirt and matching headband. Santana, who was so lost in her own thoughts, was completely unaware of the guests Brittany had, set Bella down immediately, the puppy running to the new people in the room happily and crawling all over them for attention.

"Please tell me you didn't open your text messages from me, please please tell me you didn't." Santana spit out quickly.

Brittany frowned. "No, I have company." She raised an eyebrow and nodded to Maxwell and April.

Santana's eyes widened quickly as she blushed. "Shit, I'm so sorry." She walked over to them and shook their hands. "I'm Santana, nice to meet you both."

"This is Maxwell, and April." Brittany smiled. "They work on _Sound of Music_ with me."

"Super cool, I'm a huge fan, I pester Brittany about the show all the time." Santana smiled.

"I'm a huge fan!" April screeched, smiling at Bella, who was chewing on her pants leg.

"Bella, no." Santana said firmly, the puppy stopping and running straight to Brittany and sitting on her foot instead.

"Can I have your autography." April asked, standing up quickly. "I'm totally fangirling and I don't care."

Santana blushed. "Sure." She accepted the pen and piece of paper and scribbled out her autograph.

"Come to the kitchen." Brittany frowned at Santana, noticing how red she was turning. "Be right back."

Santana followed Brittany to the kitchen, walking on her heels anxiously and bumping into her when Brittany stopped. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I need your phone, delete every message from me." Santana pleaded.

Brittany grabbed her phone and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Just don't open them." Santana pleaded. "Delete the whole text thread."

"No, I have pictures and information I need to keep in the thread." Brittany shook her head. "What, did you send another corny joke or something?" She teased, opening the text and seeing three naked pictures of Santana. "Oh shit."

"That wasn't for you, I'm not a perv or anything, I got out the shower and I was feeling like shit since Teagan had my stuff at her place dropped off by currier, and I just took a few shots of myself, and I ddint realize I opened the camera in our text message thread. I sent you that picture of the book you asked about, and the camera must have still been open and boom. I'm so sorry." Santana rattled off before closing her eyes and covering them with her hands.

Brittany laughed softly. "Don't apologize for sending me a masterpiece like this." She winked.

"What?" Santana asked, peeking through her fingers.

"I'm not mad or offended, and yes I'm going to save these." She laughed. "It's okay, why are you freaking out, I've seen you naked before, we've had sex, remember?"

"Yeah, but this is different." Santana shrugged. "Sorry for busting up your party, I'll take Bella and we'll get out of your hair."

"Stay and hang out, go on upstairs and relax, you seem frazzled, and I want to talk to you about Teagan sending your stuff to you. I'll cover for you with Max and April." Brittany told her before walking back in the living room.

"You know Santana Lopez?" April screeched as Bella jumped out of her lap and ran over to Brittany.

Brittany laughed, "yes, she's the best friend from highschool that I reconnected with." She shrugged. "And she's an ex."

Maxwell's eyes widened. " _She's_ the ex from highschool that broke your heart?!"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, but before she was an ex, or my girlfriend, she was my best friend, and now we are back to being best friends. She's having a small wardrobe crisis, so she's rummaging through my closet."

* * *

"Your friends are cool." Santana smiled, rinsing out the last dinner plate. While Brittany and Bella continued to entertain Maxwell and April, Santana decided to cook dinner as an apology for interrupting. She rummaged through Brittany's fridge happily when she saw it was fully stocked and made an authentic Mexican feast that everyone raved about for well over an hour.

"What's cool is you cooking all of this food." Brittany smiled.

"I feel bad for crashing on you." Santana shrugged.

"Seriously, not a big deal. Bella stole the show anyways." Brittany laughed as Santana continued to wash dishes, she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message before Santana turned back around. "We were due for a movie night anyways." She shrugged as Santana turned around to grab more dishes.

"So, what am I? Your maid?" Santana teased, raising an eyebrow as her phone went off with a text message.

"Oh sorry." Brittany laughed, grabbing a dish towel and starting to dry off the platters that Santana washed.

"Fuck!" Santana panted as she opened Brittany's text, a naked picture of her. "What is this for?"

Brittany glanced over. "Oh, now we are even." She winked. "I took it today when I went bankrupt in Monopoly and ran upstairs to change clothes."

"I knew your body was amazing from the trip….but fuck, B." Santana smirked, licking her lips.

"So not that I mind, but why were you taking pictures naked anyways?" Brittany asked, leaning back against the kitchen island.

Santana finally tore her eyes off of Britany's pictures and shrugged. "After Teagan had my stuff delivered…I just felt a way, so I took the pictures. Is that weird?"

"Nope, not at all. I just wanted to make sure I didn't get someone elses sext." She laughed.

"God no, I've actually never sent one before, which is why I panicked." Santana admitted. "Remember how Puck would send us his dick pics in highschool, I didn't want you to think I was doing that."

"Wouldn't have crossed my mind." Brittany assured her.

They finished cleaning up the kitchen with random conversation, Bella sniffing the floor for scraps until Santana set down a bowl of food for her, having ordered some from Amazon Now so it got delivered to Britany's house. Brittany was making a fresh batch of margaritas, keeping with their Mexican theme.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Santana asked once they were back in the living room, Brittany scrolling through Netflix.

"Sure."

"Can you go through my Instagram and delete all of Teagan's pictures?" Santana asked. "I would do it, but I don't want to see her, and my assistant, as awesome as she is, will miss one."

"Of course." Brittany nodded, accepting the phone and starting to scroll. "Sure you don't want to save _any_ , like just for you own sake?"

"No."

"Okay." Brittany replied.

* * *

 **Midnight**

"It's getting late, are you staying the night?" Brittany yawned, walking back in the living room after running to use the bathroom, Bella standing guard outside the door and patiently waiting.

Santana, who was wrapped in a blanket, staring at her phone shrugged. "Do you mind if we crash?" She asked, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

"Of course not, I can text and order breakfast for us." Brittany suggested, nestling back on the couch next to Santana.

"Don't, I can make us breakfast." Santana replied. "I can handle some pancakes or waffles."

Brittany nodded and shrugged, "yeah okay." She replied, pressing play on the movie again.

Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and exhaled softly, as Brittany wrapped her arm around her. Brittany instinctively kissed her on the forehead before focusing back on the movie, as Santana adjusted the blanket over them. "Lay down." She told Bella softly, the puppy walking around, sniffing, trying to find the perfect spot before setting for a warm spot right in front of Brittany's fireplace.

The pair watched the movie in silence for close to twenty minutes before Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, slipping her fingers under her tank top, and brushing against her skin, causing Brittany to shudder from her touch. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked, "do you want me to turn on the heat?"

"No, I'm okay." Santana replied. "I just want to cuddle with you, is that okay?"

"Of course." Brittany blushed, her hand trailing down Santana's side and sliding under her tshirt as well.

Santana inhaled softly before turning her head and kissing Brittany on the neck softly, peppering closed mouthed kisses initially, before switching to open mouth wet ones. Brittany tilting her head, giving the Latina better access before turning to look deep in the Latina's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered, her eyes locked with Brittany's.

Brittany stared at her and shook her head. "Don't apologize." She whispered before cupping Santana's face and stroking her cheek with her thumb. She smiled softly and pressed their lips together, kissing Santana slowly, molding their lips together before she felt Santana lick the crease of her lips. She immediately parted them and pulled Santana closer as the kiss deepened, low moans coming from both of them.

Santana slid on Brittany's lap and ran her fingers through the long blonde locks underneath her as Brittany held her tightly on the hips, before sliding her hands down and cupping her butt, squeezing firmly. When the kiss broke, both of them finally needing air, Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's and cups her face with her both hands, Brittany hugged her tightly. They stared at each other before they both started laughing loudly; deep, heavy laughs before Santana hugged Brittany tightly.

"God, I have missed you so much, Brittany." Santana mumbled in her neck.

"You're staying tonight, right?" Brittany asked.

"Do you still want me to?"

"Of course, come on up to bed." Brittany told her when Santana slid off of her. Santana helped Brittany put out the fire before she picked up Bella and followed Brittany up to her bedroom. Brittany grabbed a soft fleece and folded it up, placing it in front of the fireplace in her room for Bella, the puppy laying down right away on it. "Shower with me." Brittany requested to Santana, who nodded.

Brittany turned on her two shower heads and stripped down slowly, Santana doing the same. She then stepped in and held out her hand to help Santana up the three steps to her shower. "This is amazing." Santana smiled, looking around the shower.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled. "I got the idea from a house I stayed in overseas."

Santana hugged Brittany tightly as they stood under the hot streams of water, steam filling the bathroom. Looking up she locked eyes with Brittany again and pressed their lips together, initiating another long and passionate kiss as Brittany let her hands roam over Santana's body, taking it how much curvier she was in certain places and enjoying exploring Santana's more mature body.

"I missed you too." Brittany nodded when the kiss broke.

Ten minutes they were dressed in tank tops and pajama shorts, cuddled in the middle of Brittany's king size bed, both facing each other. "I feel like I'm seeing you for the first time, Brittany. This beautiful, successful, intelligent, mature woman that I'm staring at right now...I feel like this is the first time I'm seeing you."

"Is that good or bad?" Brittany asked, sliding her hand up and down Santana's side slowly.

"It's a good thing, a beautiful thing." Santana told her before kissing her softly. "I know you're the same Brittany as before, I just...I'm sorry I can't explain it, but I really like the adult you, really _really_ like."

"I really like the adult Santana, you're much calmer, you seem very settled, you're successful, you just seem more sure of yourself." Brittany smiled. "I know you said you're proud of me, but I'm proud of you. I remember when you had to hold my hand under a napkin, and now you were just in a public engagement to another woman. Growth, Santana, amazing growth."

Santana blushed, immediately turned a bright shade of red. "Thanks." She nodded.

"Ready to get some sleep?" Brittany asked, stroking Santana's hair.

"Yeah."

"Good night, baby." Brittany smiled, leaning forward and kissing her deeply again, before hugging her tightly, the two staying in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany woke up when she heard Bella faintly growling and looked over the bed to check on her and saw the puppy wrestling with the blanket she slept on, her tail in overdrive as she played happily by herself. She raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, careful not to make eye contact with her and get her all riled up before turning back around and snuggling back behind Santana, who appeared to be peacefully asleep.

"She likes to beat up blankets." Santana mumbled as she wiggled deeper in Brittany's embrace. "It's her morning thing; blankets, towels, tshirts...whatever is on the floor. I think she dreams about boxing and wakes up to practice." She laughed quietly, hoping Bella didn't hear her voice and start barking to go outside, since she was so comfortable and absolutely didn't want to move at the moment. "Sorry if she woke you, I guess I'm just used to it by now."

Brittany kissed her on the neck and nodded while nestling her face between Santana's neck and shoulder, placing more soft kisses. She slipped her hand under Santana's tank top and began to rub her stomach as Santana sighed in contentment and closed her eyes again before turning over and facing Brittany. They locked eyes before Santana pressed their lips together softly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Brittany replied, pecking her lips again while running her fingers through her hair as Santana in turn, rubbed her back slowly. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, if I would have known how comfortable your bed is I would have crashed in here months ago." Santana teased.

Brittany laughed and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "Do you have plans today?"

"Yes, laying in bed all day with you, just like this." Santana mumbled. "Unless you have plans."

"I do, but I can cancel them to do this all day." She replied, rubbing Santana's back as the Latina began to kiss her collarbone softly.

Santana leaned back and shook her head. "If you have plans, keep them Brit." She frowned. "We can just hang out later or tomorrow."

"Not a big deal at all." Brittany replied. "Seriously, I was just supposed to meet a friend for drinks, but they'll understand."

Santana stared at her and smirked. "One of your _friends_ , or just a friend?" She asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed Santana on the forehead. "Is this what I get with adult Santana?" She asked. "Us pillow talking about my _friends_?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "Because the Santana I remember would ask those questions but not truly want to know the answer."

Santana smiled. "I've matured Brit, and I know we shared something last night, I know what I felt, I know you felt something too, and we didn't even have sex." She licked her lips softly. " But i know and understand you have friends with benefits, and you have a whole life outside of me, you had your own thing going on before we started up as friends again." She shrugged. "I'm not trying to turn your life upside down or be selfish with you, I just thought we could have some girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Brittany smiled. "Yes, it is with Savannah, who is my female friend with benefits." She shrugged. "But we truly just have sex, nothing more, we usually go out for drinks, never dinner, then we end up back at her place. When we are done I get dressed and come home, shower, and go to sleep."

Santana nodded. "So, _if_ I wanted to join your rotation, how would I fit in? Like would I be a Tuesday night or ...? Would we just stick to my house or your house? What are your rules?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow. "I'm curious."

Brittany frowned and propped herself up as well. "When we decide to go that route, or _if_ , we decide to, Santana, you would never be a day of the week to me. You're more to me than that, you _mean_ more to me than that. I respect you way too much, baby. I would never add you to my rotation, if we are sleeping together, then I'm only sleeping with you, no one else."

Blushing Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany, darting her tongue in the blonde's mouth briefly. "I missed kissing you."

"I missed your lips." Brittany nodded, kissing her again.

"So...what are we doing?" Santana asked. "I wouldn't mind being a Tuesday, it could be like taco Tuesday, or Santana Saturday's." She teased.

"I don't want to be a rebound." Brittany stated right away.

Santana frowned. "I would never treat you like a rebound." She whispered.

"I know...I just." Brittany sighed. "You just got out of a two year long relationship hun, I can't be the first person you sleep with."

Santana sighed. "I get what you mean." She nodded. "Cuddling is still okay, right?"

"Of course." Brittany nodded, hugging Santana tightly as the Latina exhaled softly against her chest and began to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Okay Brittany, your contracts all look to be in good shape, your manager hasn't been getting over on you at all, which is admirable on his part, considering you haven't had a lawyer to look these over." Quinn replied, typing on her laptop.

"Cool." Brittany smiled, setting down a small veggie tray and checking her phone, replying back to a few text messages quickly. "So nothing funny in any of the contracts?"

Quinn shook her head and adjusted her red Prada glasses, pushing them higher up the bridge of her nose. "No, seriously, everything looks good so far. You picked an amazing manager, very honest. Now, I would like to have a meeting with your manager."

"Why?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her water.

Quinn typed up a few more notes, before scribbling out even more notes on the notepad next to her. "I like to meet with managers of my clients so everything is out in the open, I like to be extremely transparent. I want your manager to know that I'll be going over his work pretty much, I also like to sit in on meetings, as many as I can. I'm very involved with Mercedes and Santana's careers, and I plan to be with yours as well."

"Oh, okay." Brittany shrugged. "You won't like take over in meetings with my manager or anything?"

"No, which is why I want to meet with your manager to make that clear. I sit in on meetings because I know how shady the industry can be, I want to make sure your manager doesn't get you in any shit, or set you up unknowingly." Quinn smiled. "I'm insurance for you and your manager, because after all, the better the deal he gets for you, the better his cut is. Networks will be shady business and fuck everyone up, but I've noticed when I'm sitting in meetings, looking over everything up front and right away, things swing my clients way more often. Julie Stifleben, the actress, the reason she can command 15 million dollars a movie, already in her career, is because I sat in all those two years ago with her, I'm shark." She nodded.

"How do you handle that, Mercedes and Santana are both really getting their careers off the ground, will you have time for my meetings?" Brittany asked.

Taking off her glasses Quinn frowned while nodding. "Of course, I wouldn't go to _every_ meeting, but if something is important, I'll rearrange my schedule to make sure I'm there."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, deal."

Quinn smiled and pulled out a manila folder, thumbing through the contents quickly before sliding them in front of Brittany. "If you want to take time to sign these, please do so, plus this a contract to hire me as your lawyer, now while I do mainly entertainment law, this contract forbids you from hiring another lawyer for anything else. Say you get arrested for a DUI or something, you _have_ to call me, I'll come and get you out. If you need a lawyer for _anything_ call me first, if it's something I'm not comfortable handling, then I'll get you in touch with a colleague, to make sure they give you the same rate that I charge you. I pay for the difference."

"Whoa...okay." Brittany smiled. "Mind if I look them over?"

"Nope, I encourage it." Quinn told her, closing her laptop and sliding it in her briefcase. "I need to get headed to a meeting with Mercedes, but if you have any questions, dont hesitate to call or text."

"Thanks again." Brittany told her, hugging her before closing the door.

* * *

"So Santana, you are officially back on the market, according to PEOPLE magazine's Twitter account you deleted all your pictures of Teagan on Instagram...so no chance at reconciliation?" John J, a host for E! news asked.

Santana, who was dressed in ripped jeans, an oversized white cashmere sweater, that hung off her shoulder, and white stilettos, shook her head, her messy ponytail bouncing softly. "I never say never to anything, because you dont know what the future holds, but yes I did a purge on my Instagram account, it's nothing against Teagan, I wish her the best in life."

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

Santana smiled. "No, I've been working on myself these past, wow it's been close to 5 months. I know that's such a cliche and lame answer, but it's the truth. I reconnected with my best friend from high school, Brittany, so I've been hanging out with her, and enjoying a break from Hollywood."

"Brittany is the blonde that keeps popping up on your instagram?" John J asked with a smirk.

"Yes, the same one I posted a number of throwback Thursday pictures with from childhood." Santana winked back, knowing what John J was trying to insinuate.

"PEOPLE magazine did some digging on her and published an article around her the morning, did you see it?" John J asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow and shook her head no, accepting the iPad that he handed her. "Introducing Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez's _new friend_." She read out loud before laughing loudly. "I dont think a close to fifteen year friendship is exactly new but these are some cute pictures of us out shopping." She shrugged. "I'll print them and add them to my scrapbook." She teased, handing the iPad back. "Ummm, while yes she's my friend, she's so much more, she's a choreographer before anything and I think that should be listed first, not being my friend." She laughed.

"So you are finally out of hiding, you and Brittany seem to hang out a lot in public?" John J teased.

"Was I in hiding?" She asked. "I've seen enough pictures of me posted recently that would say otherwise." She teased. "I've been laying low and just writing, working on some new music casually, and mainly relaxing. I took a few trips, just kind of hanging out before the madness of my working on my album hardcore starts."

John J nodded as Santana took a sip of her coffee. "Music, let's swing there, a lot of people think artists put out their best music after a breakup, especially singers, can we expect a power ballad album?"

"No." Santana shrugged. "My sophomore album will stay true to my debut, a mix of RnB and some pop. While I do write about some personal experiences I don't plan to write about my breakup intentionally. I think your best music comes when your inspired, or something passionate happens in your life, not just necessarily from a breakup."

"Well, I can't wait to hear the new music."

* * *

 **Midnight**

Santana yawned as she got changed into pajamas and walked downstairs to grab a bottle of water, carrying Bella the entire way. She was turning out lights on her way out of the kitchen when her doorbell rang, causing her to freeze, before slowly walking to the door and peeping out, relaxing when she saw it was Brittany. It had been a few days since she last saw her, and two weeks since they kissed. When they hung out a few days prior it was just to grab Starbucks quickly and chat since Brittany was close to the mall Santana was shopping at.

Opening the door she frowned when Brittany walked in slowly. "Everything okay?" She asked, as Brittany leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly to greet her.

"Yeah, I just thought I would crash here tonight, is that okay?" She asked, smirking when she saw Santana start to blush.

"Hell yeah." Santana laughed. "Come on in." She nodded, grabbing Brittany's overnight bag since Bella was squirming and whining to get down and get to Brittany. "You caught me just in time, another five minutes and I would be dead to the world." She added as she walked up to there bedroom, Brittany following behind her.

"Mind if I shower?" Brittany asked.

"Please, no outside clothes on my bed." Santana told her, raising an eyebrow.

"This is my first time in your bedroom." Brittany stated, as she looked around the bedroom, noticing the black and white abstract art, the black satin sheets, and dark burgundy comforter.

"Whoa...I guess." Santana smiled. "I stay by your house more I think." She shrugged. "Bathroom is right through there, fresh towels are in the closet."

"Thanks." Brittany yawned herself as she walked to the bathroom.

Santana carried Bella to her bed and set her in there. "Lay down." She told the puppy softly, rubbing her back when she did before going to the bathroom and washing her hands, glancing at Brittany in the shower, since she had glass shower doors. She then came out and slid in bed, wearing only a pair of black boy shorts and a thin black tank top. She replied to some text messages on her phone to keep herself awake until Brittany came out to bed. Twenty minutes late Brittany finally emerged, wearing a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white tank top. She smiled at Bella, who wagged her tail but didn't move from her bed all. Brittany slid in bed and wiggled close to Santana, who was in the middle of the bed already and kissed down her neck, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Santana turned her head and caught Brittany's lips in a sweet kiss. "It was okay, I had an interview with E! News." She replied. "Then I just cleaned up around the house, nothing to major, ummmm, had lunch with Mercedes." She added, turning to face Brittany fully, placing her hand on Brittany's hip. "How was yours?"

"Crazy busy, we are wrapping up the season, and since the final scene leaked, they changed it and now we are doing reshoots." Brittany replied. "So I had to come up with new dance numbers, I feel like my brain is fried."

"Whoa." Santana replied. "Do you need a massage?" She asked. "I remember in high school you would get really stiff between your shoulders after doing a lot of dancing.:

"Really sweet of you babe, but I can see how tired you are, and the hot shower really loosened me up." Brittany replied.

Santana nodded as they locked eyes before she leaned forward and kissed Brittany, quickly deepening it, moaning lowly when Brittany's tongue began to stroke hers, before breaking it abruptly. "I have a date tomorrow."

Brittany froze before swallowing thickly and finally smiling. "Oh my God, super cool, tell me about her."

"Nothing to tell, she's a dancer that I met on a video shoot a few years ago, we've stayed in touch here and there, she hit me up on Instagram and invited me to dinner." Santana replied.

"Awesome, what are you going to wear, or do we need to go to shopping for an outfit tomorrow?" Brittany smiled.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Ummmm, I don't know. Let's go through my closet tomorrow and then figure it out together."

"Okay, good night, sweetheart." Brittany smiled, kissing her deeply, more passionately than they had kissed in years, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana, who felt her heart beating out of her chest. She cupped Brittany's cheek and rolled on her slightly before rolling back off of her.

"W-we better stop." She spit out quickly.

Brittany licked her lips and smiled. "Okay, turn around little spoon." She laughed.

Santana turned around and wiggled back into Brittany's open arms, allowing her to hold her tightly, she felt Brittany kiss down the back of her neck, before rising her chin in her crook of her neck and sighing softly as she drifted to sleep. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed it before holding it to her chest and closing her eyes as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana smiled at a baby that was a few tables down that was smiling at her happily before glancing back down at her menu. "Do you know what you are ordering?" She asked Brittany, who was sitting across from her at Square One Dining for breakfast. They slept the morning away since it was raining, and only woke up when Santana's stomach began to growl loudly. After getting dressed casually, Santana in a pair of black leggings and an oversized grey hooded sweatshirt, black Nikes on her feet; and Brittany in black leggings and a pink tshirt, white converse on her feet they decided on a restaurant and welcomed the sun that decided to finally rise.

"Ummm, I think the salmon benedict." Brittany replied. "A side of avocado, and a fruit salad."

Santana raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. "And you worry about me being too California…you want a side of avocado." She laughed.

"Whatever." Brittany smiled. "What are you getting?"

"I'm going to get the skirt steak with eggs, the thyme garlic potatoes, and brioche toast." Santana happily. "And I'll eat the honeydew out of your fruit salad, because I know you won't eat it."

Brittany nodded and laughed. "True." She agreed as she stared at Santana.

"You're staring." Santana noted as she took a sip of her coffee and glanced out the window. "What's up?"

"This is our first time going out to eat, just us two, in years." Brittany shrugged. "I just had a little _déjà vu_ moment." She blushed.

Santana paused and thought over the past couple months, and realized Brittany was correct. They go out shopping or for coffee, but never for a sit down meal. The closest they had come was when they went to In and Out burger and ate in Brittany's car one night. They usually ordered pizza or Chinese for delivery, or Santana would cook something for them while they watched movies.

"Whoa…you're right." Santana nodded as the waitress came over and took their orders. "Well...to new beginnings." She winked, holding up her coffee mug.

Once their food came out, the two ate while talking about a number of topics, laughing loudly and enjoying each other's company before Brittany pulled out her card and paid for their meals, having a small argument with Santana about paying, since the Latina wanted to pay but didn't get her card out in time. They went back to Santana's house and were relaxing on the couch when Brittany leaned over and pulled Santana into her embrace, leaning back into the corner of the couch, the Latina resting on her chest.

"Ready for your date?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her sides slowly.

"You can't ask me that." Santana laughed. "Ummm, I haven't had a first date in years, I'm nervous if I'm being honest."

Brittany laughed softly before realizing Santana was serious. "Wait...why are you nervous?"

Santana leaned her head back, relaxing more into Brittany. "I hate the whole _where did you grow up, what's your favorite color, if you weren't in the music industry..what would you be doing_ conversation."

"Oh I understand that." Brittany nodded. "Which is why I like my set up, my rotation, no serious talking, just straight to the business." She teased.

"I should start a rotation." Santana shrugged.

"That's not you." Brittany shook her head. "You like to put on this front like you love having multiple partners, and no strings attached...but I know you Santana, you like being in a relationship, you like the stability of it, you like coming home to the same person, calling the same person every day; you love cuddling after sex. You can't do that with friends with benefits, it makes things complicated."

Santana turned and laid on Brittany's chest. "What makes you think you know me that well...after all the years?"

"We're best friends." Brittany replied, swiftly moving Santana to sit across her lap. "No matter how many years we spend apart...I know you, I know your spirit." She added, tapping her chest softly.

Santana stared at Brittany, looking deep in her eyes, tears pooling in her own. "You're a relationship girl, baby, always have been." She added. "The years between me and Teagan, how many women did you sleep with?"

"I have no idea." Santana shrugged. "Shit...a lot."

"How many more than twice?" Brittany asked, leaning Santana on her chest.

"2." Santana replied softly.

"Those two were relationships...weren't they?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Santana laughed. "Okay, I like monogamy, I like when I know exactly how to get someone off, or I know what will make someone smile." She shrugged. "I'm romantic."

"I know you are." Brittany nodded, remembering all the sweet things Santana would for her just when they were in highschool and had limited resources and money. Her mind began to drift and she started to imagine the different things that Santana would be able to do now at twenty five years old…being a multimillionaire with the world at her reach. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead before the warmth of Santana's body left her lap as the Latina stood up.

"I'm going to call hair and make up and schedule them for tonight." Santana smiled, "unless y-you think I should cancel and we can hang out, go out to dinner or something?" She asked slowly.

"Go on your date, Sanny." Brittany shook her head.

Santana stared at her before nodding and heading upstairs to grab her cell phone.

* * *

 **7pm**

Santana took a deep breath as her car service came to a stop in front of The Nice Guy. She quickly pulled out her compact and checked her makeup before the driver opened the back door for her. She slowly stepped out of the SUV and smiled as dozens of camera began to flash, she made her way to the building and gave her name to the hostess who led her back to the table her date was waiting for her at.

"Relandra Staples..." Santana smiled as the woman told up and greeted her with a tight hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "You look great Lanny, amazing hun."

Relandra, Lanny, Staples, was a background dancer in one of Santana's early videos, the two hit if off as friends and began to hang out often, which turned into them going on a few dates but nothing every came out of the relationship. The two never slept together and only exchanged a few short kisses, they remained relatively good friends, keeping in contact occasionally. Lanny went on tour with Alissa Moant, one of the hottest new singers, she was back in town after being out on the road for the past couple of months.

"You are still one sexy bitch." Lanny smiled, as a waitress came to their table.

"Dirty martini please." Santana ordered.

"I'll have a Jack and coke." Lanny ordered as Santana winked at her.

"You look so fuckin good." Santana repeated. "Tour life is treating you well." She added.

"You remember tour life, all you do is work out, your life becomes one big ass exercise." Lanny, a tall thin brown skin woman with dark grey eyes, and thick curly hair that stopped just below her shoulders, replied. "I heard about you and T, how are you doing babe?"

Santana nodded a thank you to the waitress and took a sip. "I'm good, really good. It's been a while, I've found myself again, I feel like the old Santana, I got to a dark place with Teagan, and the break up was what's best for us. According to TMZ she's dating again, and I wish her the best."

"Well, her loss." Lanny winked. "I have to admit, I was shocked you took me up on my offer, I thought for sure you would be dating by now."

Santana shrugged. "Not dating at all. Trying to figure out what I want to do next...just taking it slow."

"Well, thanks for accepting." Lanny blushed. "So, aside from the obvious...what's new?" She asked.

* * *

 **9am**

Santana exhaled when she felt a series of kisses on the back of her neck, before soft puffs of air replaced them. As she woke up more and her eyes adjusted she looked around the room and remembered that she wasn't at her house. Turning over slowly she stared at Lanny and kissed her softly on the forehead before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. She saw she was still naked but shrugged and just moved quickly, since it was cool in the room.

"I thought you ghosted me." Lanny teased when Santana came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"No, of course not." Santana laughed softly, sliding back in bed, Lanny wiggling close to her right away and kissing her. Santana deepened the kiss and broke it softly before peppering kisses to her lips. "Last night was something."

"Something isn't the word." Lanny smiled. "So _that_ _'s_ what I was missing all these years."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and blushed. "Stop it." She propped herself on her elbow and ran her fingers through Lanny's hair before pinching her chin softly and pressing their lips together again. "I had a really good time last night, and I'm not just talking about the sex either." She winked. "Dinner and drinks was really fun, it felt good to get all dolled up and go out, I haven't done that in a while."

"So what _have_ you been doing?" Lanny asked.

"Well after the break up, my best friend from high school reached out, she lives in LA now, so I've been hanging out with her. We have crazy movie nights with Chinese food and pizza, she's been mar rock through this break up." Santana explained as laid back down, Lanny rolled on her and smiled as Santana quickly grabbed her butt.

Lanny nodded, "well let me take over for her." She added, kissing Santana deeply.

Santana laughed loudly as Lanny began to tickle her and flipped them over.

* * *

 **2 weeks later, 8pm**

Brittany was carrying her groceries in her house, yawning wider with every step she took. "Fuck, I'm so tired." She slowly began to unpack her groceries, putting a frozen pizza in the oven right away, and hopped on her counter to wait for it to cook when her doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and froze when she saw Santana. The two hadn't spoken since the morning of Santana's date. She knew the Latina must have been irritated with her since she never responded back to her texts asking how her date went.

She opened the door and cleared her throat, stepping to the side to let the Latina in. "Hey you!" She smiled, kissing Santana on the lips right away.

"Hey." Santana smiled, sneezing a few times.

"Why dont you want to sleep with me?" Santana asked quickly.

Brittany frowned and shook her head. "What?"

"I want to have sex with you." She replied, before sneezing three times quickly.

"Bless you." Brittany replied, grabbing Bella out of her arms and setting her down. "Santana..." She sighed, turning and walking to the kitchen.

"I rebounded." Santana yelled out after Brittany. "I fucked Lanny, eight times now." She added. "So you were wrong." She added, sneezing again quickly. "I can have meaningless sex with someone. I can start my rotation now."

Brittany turned around and walked back to Santana, handing Bella a treat to occupy her for a few minutes. "Did you come over here to tell me that?" She laughed softly, handing her a tissue when she sneezed again. "Bless you."

"What the fuck, Brittany..." Santana sighed.

Brittany sat on the floor and began to play fetch with Bella, who found one of her toys in the living room and brought it to Brittany happily. "I'm happy you had sex, babe." She shrugged. "But I hope you didn't sleep with her that many times to try to prove a point to me."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany before scoffing. "I dont know why I even came over here." She pulled her keys out of her pocket and whistled for Bella, who ran happily to her. "Whatever, good night." She spit out bitterly as she picked up Bella.

"Santana, wait..." Brittany sighed. "Bless you." She grabbed the Latina's hand. "Stay for dinner so we can talk. I just put a pizza in the oven."

Santana sighed and put Bella back on the floor, the puppy running around and sniffing before going back to her toy and playing. She sneezed several more times, causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking and grabbing a tissue to hand to her.

"Fine." Santana sneezed, curling in a ball on the couch.

Brittany stared at her before feeling her neck and forehead for a fever and leaving the living room, Bella noticing her leaving and sprinting after her. She checked on her pizza before pouring Santana a glass of orange juice and going back to the living room, where she was still laying down. She covered her with a blanket and set the juice down, kissing her on the forehead again, to better gauge her fever, Santana angrily staring at her, causing Brittany to laugh. "No wonder you're moody, you don't feel well." She added.

Santana sneezed and mumbled a thank you, while she stared at Bella run around and play. Brittany walked back in with a plate of pizza and a cup of chicken noodle soup on a tray. "Sit up and eat, baby."

Santana sniffled loudly and sat up, slowly eating her soup while Brittany flipped through the channels to find something to watch on TV. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Brittany shrugged, taking a bite of her pizza and getting comfortable on the couch. 20 minutes later Santana set her now empty cup down, and curled into Brittany's side.

Brittany grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap patting it to invite Santana to lay down, she then covered her back up and ran her fingers through her hair as Santana sneezed several more times. "Get some rest, and when you feel better we can talk."

"Okay."

"I dont want to just have sex with you, I want to make love to you. You aren't a hook up to me, and I hope I'm not just one to you."

Santana turned and looked up at Brittany, a slight frown on her face. "Of course you aren't. If I implied that...I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

Brittany nodded. "I know." She stroked Santana's cheek. "I'm tired so Im going to get some sleep, are you staying over?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Ummm, head on up to the bedroom, I'll take Bella out for the night for you." Brittany smiled.

Twenty minutes later Brittany was racing Bella up the stairs, laughing as the puppy happily barked and ran to the corner of the bedroom that Brittany usually laid out a blanket for her. She froze when she saw Santana laying naked in bed, trying her best to look sexy, in between sneezing. Brittany smiled and walked over to her, kissing down her neck. "Your sick, honey."

Santana shrugged. "Not really." She rasped out before sneezing again.

Brittany grabbed a tissue and dabbed her nose for her before stripping down and getting naked herself. "We aren't having sex tonight, but I want to feel your body."

Santana frowned, not understanding completely before shrugging as Brittany slid in bed and faced her.

"I don't want to get hurt." Brittany stated softly. "That's why I have friends with benefit, no strings...no feelings. I can't do that with you because from the minute I saw you again I felt all my strong feelings for you come back, I'm too attached to you, I still love you, Santana."

Santana slowly thickly and nodded. "I love you too, I would never hurt you." She stated, stifling a sneeze. "Please dont hold what happened in high school against me."

"You have your new rotation starting now..." Brittany shook her head.

"Lanny doesn't matter to me, I can't cut that off at any point for you...I _will_ cut that off for you." Santana told her. "You have your two friends."

"I told you, if we start something they are gone." Brittany replied softly, looking deep in Santana's eyes.

Santana stared at Brittany before getting out of bed and walking in Brittany's closet, now with a pair of shorts on, she handed Brittany a pair of shorts as well. "Just topless." She explained. "So what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Are we giving this a try?" Santana asked. "We are always together anyways, we sleep together, we have dinner together..." She turned her head to sneeze. "Let's be together."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip while she thought, Santana staring intently at her.

"Be my girlfriend, baby." Santana added.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we giving this a try?" Santana asked. "We are always together anyways, we sleep together, we have dinner together..." She turned her head to sneeze. "Let's be together."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip while she thought, Santana staring intently at her.

"Be my girlfriend, baby." Santana added before sneezing several times. Brittany turned over and grabbed a tissue, dabbing her nose for her gently, Santana blushing afterwards.

"Bless you." Brittany whispered, taking in Santana's red, glossy eyes. "Let's talk about this tomorrow morning when you feel better."

Santana frowned, "that means no." She shrugged, "I'm okay with you saying no, Brit, you don't have to stretch it out and stall. I'll respect what you want, either way, you know that, right? The most important part to me is that we are friends again, best friends again."

"I know and I'm not stalling." Brittany frowned slightly, as Santana shivered. She got out of bed and grabbed t-shirts for each of them. "You have the chills, honey, put this on."

Santana sneezed while nodding and sat up as Brittany handed her a long sleeve tshirt. "Thanks."

"Get some rest, Sanny, and I promise we will talk in the morning." Brittany replied. "Bless you." She added as Santana sneezed several more times.

"Okay." Santana laid back down, closing her eyes right away as Brittany pulled the blanket over her.

Brittany went to the bathroom, laughing when Bella jumped to her feet and watched her, but didn't move off of her little blanket pallet. She grabbed some NyQuil and a cold compress, winking at Bella as she climbed back in bed next to Santana. "Take this babe."

Santana opened one eye and shook her head. "NyQuil is gross."

Brittany laughed at how cute she looked before extending her hand to her, "come on, babe."

Santana sighed and sat up, rolling her eyes as she took the medicine. Brittany then kissed her on the forehead and slid in bed, pulling Santana to lay on her chest, which she immediately did. Brittany pulled the cover over them and dabbed her neck with the cold towel. "Get some rest."

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning, expecting to curl more into Brittany, but sighed and rolled her eyes when she realized she was in bed alone. "Guess I got my answer." She mumbled, wiggling deeper into the bed and pulling the blanket higher up her body as Bella started to growl and bark. "As least her bed is comfy." She added with a small smile.

"Bella, no." Santana sighed before sneezing.

She closed her eyes to go back to sleep when she felt the bed dip and a soft kiss on her temple.

"I know you aren't asleep." Brittany laughed causing Santana to open her eyes and stare at her. "I have more medicine for you."

Santana cleared her throat and sighed loudly before sitting up and freezing as she looked around and saw _get well_ balloons and flowers all over. "What is all of this?" She blushed as she accepted the liquid Tylenol from Brittany.

"Bella and I went for a little walk this morning...well I carried her most of the way because she kept stopping to sniff stuff and I wanted to get back before you woke up." Brittany laughed, "I wanted to get you a few things to make you feel better."

"Thank you." Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed the tray of breakfast she brought upstairs and set it between them, her now sitting Indian style on her bed.

"When we were dating in highschool you used to go crazy over chocolate chip pancakes with sautéed bananas and caramel sauce...so I made you some." Brittany smiled, taking the silver top off of the plate of food.

"Shit..." Santana breathed out as her eyes widened before sneezing several times. "Thanks...this is so sweet of you, B." She gushed, picking up her fork right away and stating to eat.

"Bless you." Brittany frowned. "You don't look good at all, sweetheart."

"I dont want to get you sick, so I'll leave after I eat." Santana sniffled, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Don't be silly." Brittany shook her head. "If you go home you won't take your medicine, and I want to nurse my girlfriend back to health." She added softly, locking eyes with the Latina.

Santana began to blush right away and turn a deep shade of pink. "Really?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded. "It's always been you, Santana, and now that I have you back in my life, I don't want to lose you. Relationships just make me nervous." She admitted. "I don't want to get hurt."

Santana set her fork down and frowned as she grabbed Brittany's hands. "I would never hurt you, you know that."

"I know you would never _purposely_ hurt me." Brittany replied. "Sometimes we hurt people inadvertently, shit just happens."

Santana took a sip of her orange juice before sneezing several times and nodded a thank you when Brittany whispered bless you. "I'm not perfect, and I'm clearly not the best when it comes to relationships, but I do my best, you know? I promise to do my best in our relationship. I think the biggest thing I've learned through my relationships over the years is communication is key. Call me out on my shit. Sometimes I get stuck in celebrity mode and I think the world should be handed to me because a lot of stuff is when I'm out and about now. Just don't be afraid to tell me to get my shit together, and I'll do the same for you."

"Communication." Brittany as Santana took another bite of her pancakes. "Open and honest, okay?"

Santana nodded as Brittany leaned forward and kissed her on the temple. "So, what are you going to do about your _friends_? Do you need to have dinner or something with them to end it?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "I won't have dinner, but I would like to tell them face to face, Josh especially, are you okay with that?"

Santana nodded. "Sure."

"And your friend you slept with eight times?" Brittany smiled.

Santana laughed softly. "Trust me, that's nothing…and it was really only two times, the night of the date and the next morning."

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed before leaning forward to kiss her. "Eat up, then we can cuddle and you can take a nap."

"Did you feed Bella?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I picked up more food for her, and I got her a bed to keep here…I want her to feel welcome and at home here, she downstairs humping it right now." Brittany laughed.

"That's my girl." Santana smiled proudly.

* * *

 **2pm**

Brittany slid from under Santana, who was fast asleep on her chest as they cuddled on the couch, when her doorbell rang. After breakfast they made their own down to the living room to watch some TV and cuddle since Santana's fever had spiked. Santana groaned in her sleep from being moved but settled back down, turning to face the couch when Brittany rubbed her back; Bella watching from her place on the other end of the couch where she was quietly chewing on a ragbone.

"Hey Chef Roz." She beamed when she opened the door.

"Hey Brittany, I have a sous chef with me today to help out, so I can get out of your hair quicker." She explained.

"Perfectly fine." Brittany nodded, smiling and waving hello to the younger girl that walked in with Chef Roz. She followed them to the kitchen as they pulled in two large coolers and carried in the large pans they had with them. She made idle talk while they set up and began their prep until Santana dragged in the kitchen, her hair a mess on her head while she rubbed her eyes. She was dressed in a red McKinley sweatshirt and a pair of orange checkered soccer shorts.

"B…do you have any cough drops?" She asked tiredly before freezing when her eyes focused. "Oh..sorry."

"Hey Santana." Chef Roz nodded while she continued to cut up vegetables.

Santana walked over to Brittany, who was sitting on the counter, and stood between her legs, resting her elbows on her thigh and covering her face with her hands, while Brittany rubbed her back. "Hey Roz, what are you making?"

"Brittany requested chicken noodle soup for you." She replied.

Santana coughed before sneezing several times. "Sweet."

Brittany hopped off the counter and nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring you some with a mug of tea."

"Thanks, baby." Santana coughed before walking back to the living room, Bella running right behind her. "Come on Bella, out of the kitchen while they cook."

Chef Roz raised an eyebrow at Brittany before continuing her cutting with a smirk. "I knew it."

Brittany blushed and laughed. "We just made it official this morning. It's always been about her, I love her Chef Roz…I can't stay away." She shrugged.

"I'm happy for you kiddo." Chef Roz winked. "Go take care of your girl, while I cook lunch for you. I'm going to prep dinner for you, all you will have to do is put it in the oven later. I'll leave instructions for you both."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled before going to her Keurig and making Santana a mug of green tea, she then reached in her cupboard and grabbed a few cough drops out, dropping one in the mug. She went to the living room where Santana was curled in a ball in the corner of the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Bella cuddled close to her, licking her sweatshirt. Brittany squeaked a toy, causing the puppy to jump up and run to the other side of the couch to grab her toy. Sitting the mug down, she opened a cough drop and placed it in Santana's hand, waking her up.

"Thanks." Santana rasped as Brittany slipped behind her on the couch. She turned into her girlfriend's embrace and exhaled softly. "I wanted to take you to dinner once we became official, sorry, but I just don't feel well."

Brittany rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead, before hugging her tightly. "I know, honey, it's okay. Chef Roz is making dinner for us, we can set up something romantic here if you want."

"Okay, I think I just need a little nap." Santana mumbled. "Then, we can do something to celebrate."

Brittany laughed quietly. "Okay."

* * *

 **Saturday 8pm**

"We're like an old married couple." Santana laughed, glancing down at Brittany, who was kneeling to tie her shoe.

"What?" Brittany laughed as she stood back up and began pushing the grocery cart.

"We are spending our Saturday night grocery shopping." Santana laughed as she grabbed a case of water and set it under the cart.

Brittany smiled. "Well, you don't have food at your house, we had spray cheese and ritz crackers for dinner last night."

Santana shrugged as she grabbed a few cases of La Croix in different flavors, two cases of cherry Pepsi, and a case of peach Crush soda for Brittany to keep at her place. "I've been sick and haven't had a chance to shop, and you wouldn't let me call my assistant."

Glancing up from reading the list, Brittany laughed. "You've been at my house all week anyways, which I loved, and we just stayed at your house last night because you wanted to watch stuff on your DVR."

"Thank you for taking care of me." She smiled brightly, standing on her tip toes and kissing Brittany softly on the lips, before leaning in her ear. "Paps are over to the left, the guy in the red hat, just stay relaxed and ignore him. Forget he's even there."

Brittany nodded before grabbing Santana's hand, causing her to blush, and continuing on with there shopping trip. Once they reached the deli Santana turned and wrapped her arms around Brittany while they waited for their orders to be filled.

"How do you feel about PDA?" Santana asked when Brittany wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back.

"I think it's okay in moderation, _this_ I definitely don't mind, but full on groping and kissing in public...I don't like." Brittany explained, resting her chin on Santana's head.

"Cool, I agree." Santana nodded, before turning and wrapping arms around her as she leaned back on her chest. "What are you thinking for dinner?"

Brittany shrugged. "Your call, we can stop and get Chinese?"

"Ohhhh, that sounds good, why don't you call and order it, and by the time we get there it should be done." Santana replied.

"I think you have a fan, baby." Brittany stated, letting Santana go and grabbing the deli order.

Santana turned and smiled at the teenage girls, before walking over and taking pictures with them and signing autographs. "Sorry," she replied, jogging over to Brittany, who was making her way to the bakery to grab bread.

"It's okay, I guess I need to get used to this." Brittany replied. "I like privacy Santana."

Santana tossed a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread in and frowned. "I like privacy too, but I can't help this."

"Okay."

Santana sighed. "Please dont tell me our first fight is over two fans wanting pictures for their snapchat accounts?"

"No, we aren't fighting." Brittany frowned. "I just, I need a little patience with this...I'm not used to your fast life, baby."

Santana nodded and stared at her. "Sorry...I'm so used to it that it's second nature to me."

"I know." Brittany kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to order on the website, do you want sweet and sour chicken?"

"Yes, please." Santana nodded as they made their way through the store to grab the rest of the stuff on the list.

* * *

 **11pm**

"I can't believe how tired I am." Santana yawned as she slipped back in bed after chugging a bottle of water.

Brittany opened her arms, inviting Santana to cuddle close to her in bed. "Your body has been worn down all week from being sick, today was the first day you felt welt enough to do anything, so with all the walking around the grocery store and Target, you probably just overexerted yourself a little."

"That makes sense." Santana nodded as she began to pepper kisses to Brittany's neck, the blonde ducking her head to catch her lips. "Mmmmm." Santana moaned out softly when she felt Brittany grab her butt as the kiss deepened.

"Sorry about earlier, I feel like I snapped at you in the store." Brittany stated when the kiss broke.

"It's okay, sometimes I forget you aren't super deep in the industry, well you are, but you are more behind the scenes, so you dont deal with fans and stuff." Santana replied, sliding her hand under Brittany's tank top and palming her breast, locking eyes with Brittany and asking her permission, which Brittany nodded and gave right away.

Santana lifted her tank top and planted a series of soft kisses around her breast before taking her nipple in her mouth and sucking gently, a low moan escaping Brittany's throat. Santana slipped her tank top back down and kissed her again, Brittany now tangling her fingers in Santana's hair and rolling on top of her. She lifted Santana's tshirt and licked a slow trail under her breasts and down her abs to her panty line, before licking back up her body and laying on her, kissing her deeply.

Santana hugged Brittany tightly, wrapping her left leg around her body as Brittany began to nip at her collar bone, her hands roaming Santana's side, and her thumbs playing with the elastic on her pajama shorts.

Brittany sat Santana up and pulled her to her straddle her, while they sat in the middle of the bed, completely engulfed in each other. Santana cupping Brittany's face, while Brittany grabbed and squeezed Santana's but firmly. "Fuck." Santana whined as Brittany began to suck on her neck and moved one hand to her breast. She was leaning her back when Bella began to howl and ran downstairs, the doorbell ringing a few moments later.

Santana frowned and climbed out of bed, putting on a pair of socks and heading downstairs, Brittany following her, but stopping midway on the staircase. Santana looked through the peephole and opened the door slowly.

"Teagan, what the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes at her ex fiancee.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany heard Teagan's name and froze, sinking slowly to the steps and sitting down, before jumping to her feet and running to the top of the staircase. Santana heard the patter of Brittany's feet and glanced behind her, expecting to see her girlfriend, but was shocked when she didn't.

"Can I come in?" Teagan asked softly.

Santana stared at her, her thoughts immediately going up to Brittany, and how she would react if Teagan were to come in. While she did want to have a final closure conversation with her, she knew how potentially disrespectful it would be to Brittany and was in the process of shaking her head when she heard footsteps again, and saw a now fully dressed Brittany, walking behind her.

"I'm going to head home, Santana, have a good night." Brittany smiled.

Santana immediately deflated before shaking her head. "Brit…"

"I'm not mad, I just know you two might need to talk." Brittany said in Spanish, catching Santana off guard, but causing her to nod okay.

Teagan raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but nodded a polite smile as Brittany glanced at Santana, and left the house. Santana stepped to the side and let Teagan in. Bella stared out the door at Brittany before turning to Teagan and sitting on Santana's foot.

"Oh, we aren't friends anymore?" Teagan asked Bella, kneeling down and rubbing her head, scratching behind her ear. Bella sniffing her slowly before realizing who she was and happily barking and jumping on her.

"What are you doing here T?" Santana asked again.

"You look really, really good." Teagan smiled. "I've always loved your _ready for bed_ look, your hair all over your head, how cute you look in pajamas, all that's missing is your glasses.

Santana initially blushed before shaking her head. "Please, just answer my question."

Teagan nodded and walked in the living room, sitting down, she pulled a toy out of her purse for Bella. The puppy quickly snatching it and running to Santana, setting it on her foot to show her happily. "I see, B, super cool…go play." She told the puppy throwing the toy for her to chase after it, before she went and sat down next to Teagan on the couch.

Teagan stared at Santana before swallowing thickly. "You look great too." Santana finally stated after several minutes of silence. She stared at Teagan's dark brown skin and how smooth it looked. She was dressed casual in a pair of black leggings, a black skin tight long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black high top converse, a long purple scarf around her neck. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun on the top of her head, and she had a light layer of make up on.

"So that was _her_." Teagan stared, nodding towards the door.

"Huh?" Santana asked, looking up from staring at her hands.

"You called her name in your sleep sometimes, you've slipped up and called me Brittany before, you screamed out _B_ while climaxing one night." Teagan said softly. "When did I lose you to her? Or was I just a place holder the past couple of years."

Santana shook her head. "We just started dating a week ago."

"How long have you two been messing around?" Teagan asked. "How long were you cheating on me?"

Santana scoffed as she turned red with anger. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a fuckin cheater, how dare you?"

"So it's just a coincidence that you're back with your high school sweetheart?"

Santana glared at Teagan and threw Bella's toy when she brought it over to her and dropped it on her foot again. "The day you chose to announce our breakup through your publicist to the world, after an argument, she emailed me, asking if I was okay. I didn't even know she was fuckin living in LA, last I knew she was in New York. I didn't even get the email until two weeks later."

Tegan stared at her blankly, licking her lips slowly.

"I never cheated on you, ever. I loved you with all my heart…."

" _Most_ of your heart." Teagan sighed. "The biggest piece of it just walked out of that door."

Santana opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. "I really did love you, T, and I swear to you, I never once cheated on you. Brittany honestly didn't come back to my life until after we were done."

"I came over to see if we could maybe work things out, we've both had time to think and be apart but…"

"I have a girlfriend, I love her, I promised to never hurt her." Santana shook her head.

Teagan smiled. "You are a really good woman, Tanny, and I respect that about you. I know you didn't cheat on me." She admitted before standing up. She reached in her purse and handed Santana an envelope.

Santana opened it and raised an eyebrow at the cash. "What's this?"

"We had a trip booked for this week, you bought the tickets months ago, to go on a European week, here's the money for my plane ticket back and half of the money for the house you rented." Teagan told her.

Santana tossed the envelope on the table and nodded. "Thanks, ummm, wait here. I have some things you left." She ran up to her bedroom and went to her closet pulling out the large box that had Teagan's remaining belongings, a framed picture of them on top. She stared at the picture before flipping it over and carrying it down stairs.

Teagan accepted the box and stared at her. "I wish you all the best, you and Brittany really do make an attractive couple."

"Thanks." Santana nodded, looking down at her hands as she began to wring her wrists again.

Teagan stared at the action, raising an eyebrow before turning and leaving the house.

Santana sat on the couch and held her head in her hands as she took a deep breath, Bella jumped on her leg, asking to be lifted on the couch, which Santana did before staring at the puppy. "I hope that didn't just fuck up things with Brittany." She sighed. "I need to go over there and talk to her." She ran upstairs and tossed on a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweats, before grabbing a pair of Nikes and her purse. She picked up Bella and left the house quickly.

She was walking to her Porsche in the driveway when she noticed Brittany sitting to the side on her garden swing. She set Bella down and walked over to her, a confused look on her face. "Hey, why are you sitting out here in the dark?" She asked, sitting down next to her on the swing.

"I forgot I didn't drive here." Brittany shrugged softly, a small smile on her face. "So my dramatic exit didn't exactly work out." Santana laughed softly before wringing her wrists together nervously, Brittany immediately stilled her hands, rubbing her knuckles soothingly. "You still wring your wrists when you're nervous?"

Santana felt a calm rush over her, one she never felt with Teagan and exhaled deeply. "I was with Teagan for over two years, and not once did she ever still my hands." She stated. "Just now when we talked, she stared at them, like always but never stilled them."

Brittany stared at Santana, not entirely sure what the comparison was about but simply nodded.

"You were my first love." Santana stated when Bella ran over by them and laid down next to Santana's foot. "When we broke up and I moved to New York I looked for a love like the one we had, I got in a relationship fairly quickly, her name was Vanessa, but I didn't get the same rush I would get with you. I didn't want to be around her all the time like I did with you." She stated while linking hands with Brittany, their fingers interlocking. "After that I dated around and just slept with girls...a lot of girls, but never another relationship." She took a breath before continuing. "I decided to move to LA and pursue music full time. Within a month of moving here I met someone, Angela, she was fun, we had a lot of fun together, but she wasn't you. I still didn't get that calm I get from you. I started to date around again, looking for what we had...I met Teagan, we had a passionate relationship, but she doesn't settle me. She didn't settle me."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Brittany asked.

"You calm me, we have fun together, I remember the passion that we had...the passion that we share now in kisses. Teagan is out of the picture, you're my future now." Santana told her. "I want you to know that nothing just happened with Teagan, she wanted to work things out but I told her that I had moved on. I have a girlfriend now."

"Santana I didn't leave because I thought something was going to happen between you and Teagan." Brittany started turning to face her. "I knew you needed closure, and I wanted you to be able to talk to her without me in the way, or in your forethoughts."

"You're always going to be in my forethoughts." Santana told her. "the whole time I was talking to Teagan you were all I thought about."

Brittany blushed as she looked down before Santana grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

"Please come back inside...I really want you to, but if you want to go home...then I'll drive you home too. I came out because Bella and I were headed to your house." She stated, waving her car keys.

"I would really love to come and cuddle with you." Brittany nodded.

Santana sighed in relief and leaned forward kissing her softly before standing up and grabbing Brittany's hand, leading her into the house. The two took a long shower together before slipping on fresh pajamas and cuddling close in bed. "Good night, baby." Brittany whispered.

"Night, B." Santana replied, nestling her head until Brittany's chin and holding her tightly.

* * *

 **Thursday 3pm**

Brittany walked back in the studio Santana was recording in, having went to quickly use the bathroom, Santana winked at her causing her to blush as she continued singing the verse she was working on. Sitting back down on the couch off to the side, and curling into a blanket she watched in awe and admiration as Santana followed direction from the producer and would make even the smallest adjustment perfectly and flawlessly with a smile.

"Let's take a break, Tony." Santana requested, taking her headphones off and setting them on the rack next to her.

"Cool, let's take a fifteen, get some warm tea or something, and I'll be back." Tony, the producer, nodded before leaving the studio.

Santana came out of the booth and walked over to Brittany, sitting down next to her and hugging her. "You can leave if you want, we've been here for a few hours."

Brittany kissed her quickly. "This is really cool, I don't mind staying."

Santana nodded. "Do you like the song?" She asked, walking over to the small craft table and making a mug of tea, squeezing a little honey in, and dropping in two ice cubes to cool it down quickly. She then walked back over by Brittany and sat down.

"I really do, it's really upbeat, perfect for the first single for your sophomore album. I'm over here trying to stop from dancing." She laughed. "Watching this process is just really cool. I think we take for granted when we hear songs on the radio, you know? You've been working on this verse for like an hour, a forty five second verse, and it's over and hour or prep work. I love seeing this side of you too, you're so professional, you take direction extremely well. I'm totally fangirling and I don't care."

Santana blushed, "I'm nervous about the sophomore slump, but it's cool you like it." She nodded, taking a small sip.

"Is your throat raw?" Brittany asked, "you know from all that nonstop singing?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm not singing all the way out just yet; a little trip I learned. Once we start the final run through, then I'll sing all out. This is just making sure I get all the notes and melodies correct."

"Oooohhhh, gotcha." Brittany smiled and nodded. "I've never seen a song get made so this is just really, really cool."

"I've never brought anyone with me to the studio, so I'm kind of freaking out." Santana laughed. "I mean, naturally I love this, but I dont want to bore you. I think another hour or so, and I'll be done."

"Take your time." Brittany assured her. "Look at all this candy, there is a bowl of gummy worms, sour path kids, peach rings, apple rings, and pineapple gummy bears..." she listed off. "i'm in heaven." She added while laughing.

"Well, eat all the candy you want." Santana smiled, reaching over and grabbing a gummy worm.

Brittany quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. "I need to document this."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Document what?"

"I _never_ see you eat candy." Brittany teased.

Santana laughed. "What?"

"In highschool you were a candy machine, but _now_ , I never see you eat candy." Brittany repeated. "You have candy dishes all over your house, and I think I'm the only one that eats it."

"Quinn does too." Santana shrugged. "I eat candy, maybe you just dont notice."

Brittany stared at her before Santana starting laughing.

"Fine, I've slowed down on the candy, but I'm still known to smash a bag of gummy worms, or a pack of red starburst." Santana admitted as she leaned back on the chair. "What do you have planned tonight?"

Brittany grabbed more candy and leaned back as well. "Going out for drinks with some friends, want to come?"

Santana shook her head. "I'll pass, go enjoy your friends, baby."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Positive, I'm probably going to do some writing tonight, take a nice long bubble bath to relax and catch up on sleep." Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded. "You've been super busy this week, take a little _me time_ tonight."

"I totally plan to." Santana replied, kissing Brittany softly as Tony came back in.

"Let's finish this verse Santana, then you are done for the day."

* * *

 **Saturday 9pm**

Brittany double checked her make up before playing with her hair, turning some loose curls in an attempt to tame them. She smoothed out her long sea green maxi dress just as her doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked to the door, smiling brightly at Santana, who was dressed in a small pair of black tuxedo shorts, and a sheer black sleeveless top; Bella standing next to her on a leash, a big purple bow around right ear.

"Come on in sexy." Brittany smiled, kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, baby." Santana smiled. "I got your text to come over for dinner, and to come semi dressy?"

"Yes." Brittany smiled. "You look great, I love those shorts."

"Thanks, I have a pair of white ones too, super cute." Santana beamed. "I can get you a pair if you want."

"Seriously?"

"Of course." Santana shrugged as Brittany led her through the house to the backyard where a romantic candlelight set up was waiting for them. "Whoa...this is gorgeous, B!"

Brittany blushed. "I've been weird with going out because of the paps, and I know you wanted a dinner to celebrate us becoming official, so I thought hiring Chef Roz and her crew for the night with this set up would make it up to you."

Santana hugged Brittany tightly, kissing her deeply. "Brit, I know you hate the paps, and yes I would love to show off to the world but I told you respect your feelings and privacy about it." She replied. "This is perfect."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yes, we went and ran errands and had five sets of candids that day...I thought that kind of creeped you out."

"It's just weird to me." Brittany shook her head.

"Well...what are we eating pool side?" Santana smiled. "You know how much I love your back yard, so Im excited, this is the perfect date."

Brittany sighed in relief. "Cool."


	10. Chapter 10

"You get so many packages." Brittany laughed as Santana dragged a big box into her living room. "I feel like you get stuff daily."

"Perks of being famous." She smiled brightly as Bella sniffed the box happily before jumping back as Santana moved it again, pulling it closer to her body. Santana peeled back the tape and opened the box, a huge smile covering her face,

"I never understood why celebrities get free stuff." Brittany stated watching as Santana pulled out leggings, shoes, socks, and sweatsuits from Nike out of the box.

Santana glanced up at her before reading the handwritten note, she shrugged while gently moving Bella with her foot since the puppy was trying to sniff and bite everything. "Bella, no." She said firmly as the puppy tried once again to bite a shoestring, she pulled out one of the styrofoam sphere balls from the box and tossed it at the puppy, laughing when she jumped back before pushing it with her nose. "Free promo for them I guess, I post about their outfits to my 8 million instagram followers, and they hope that it convinces them to rush out and buy the gear they see me in."

"So more candids?" Brittany asked as Santana tossed her a shoe. "Are these for me?"

"We wear the same size, so have it." Santana shrugged. "I know you dont like candids, babe, so I'm not expecting you to be with me when I wear this stuff. I'm just going to tip off the paps one day when I have it on."

Brittany raised an eyebrow as Santana took pictures of everything. "You call the paps on yourself?"

"I tip them off sometimes." She nodded casually, glancing at Bella to make sure she wasn't eating the ball. She looked over at Brittany quickly and shook her head no. "I don't tip them off when we are together. I wouldn't do that to you."

Brittany stared at her girlfriend and could see the sincerity in her eyes before nodding. "It's not that I dont like being photographed with you but...it's just so invasive. I was at the carwash and I'm pretty sure someone was taking my picture."

"Shit...I'm sorry." Santana told her quickly, jumping up and sitting next to her on the couch. "Well, since we've been spotted together casually and have a few Instagram picture together, the media, and my fans are trying to figure out what's what."

"It's okay, it freaked me out a little, but you're famous, and I'm working on getting used to it." Brittany replied. "I never wanted to be famous." She then laughed, "back in highschool when everyone would talk about how they wanted to be these famous entertainers...remember how quiet I would get." Santana nodded.

"What exactly about fame dont you like?" Santana asked.

"It's the fans moreso than anything, for instance, your fans, when you and Teagan broke up I saw how they attacked her on social media. No matter what she would post, they would just go at her." Brittany frowned. "It was so mean and cruel, some of the shit they said was down right hurtful."

Santana nodded. "Remember I tweeted and posted on Instagram telling my fans to relax and stop."

"Very cool of you." Brittany nodded. "But you can't control that. I was going through my explore page on Instagram and came across a post that had _gang gang_ on it, and people were freaking out, saying it was inappropriate because a kid was in the video...it was just so crazy. It's a phrase that people use to mean squad, or team, or friends, or family...I was just so appalled by the comments and the people attacking him on Twitter. Ridiculous."

Santana grabbed her hand and kissed her palm softly. "My last relationship was super high profile and I'm still in that mode, where I expect the cameras, and everything. I'm sorry if this is going too fast."

"It's not, you're being perfect through this. Seriously. It's all in my head, tell you what. How about we go to to a nice restaurant tonight, one that's pap heavy, think that will call them off for a while?" Brittany asked.

Santana stared at her. "Ummmm, first, of course I will go to dinner with you, secondly, that can go either way. On one hand they will get the date night pictures that they so desperately want and we can become _public official_ , but on the other hand it can backfire and it will just really cause them to follow us more to get more pictures."

Brittany groaned loudly before laying on Santana's lap, the Latina running her fingers though her hair slowly. "This sucks." She mumbled with a small smile.

"Your speed, baby, all your speed with this." Santana replied, laying down and pulling Brittany to lay flush on her, holding her tightly.

Brittany hid her face in Santana's neck and exhaled before turning her head and kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

Immediately blushing Santana hugged Brittany tightly. "I love you, too." She replied before kissing her deeply. Once the kiss broke Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you just now saying it because I'm sharing my new Nike stuff with you?" She teased.

"Duh." Brittany laughed before kissing Santana again.

* * *

"It's so different this time around." Santana blushed, popping a fry in her mouth before picking another up and sliding it through a pool of ketchup, ranch, and honey mustard on her plate.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her and took a bite of her chicken sandwich. "How?" She mumbled.

Santana shrugged. "We're older and more mature, we talk more than anything. It's weird, but now that we both have our own houses and can do whatever we want, we just hang out and talk. Back in highschool we were constantly sneaking around my house or hers to kiss and have sex, and now...we just don't now. I reply just love talking to her and spending time with her."

"Still no sex?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, it's been a month, and the most we've done is take a bath together." Santana laughed. "One where I was so tired that I feel asleep, and she had to help me out the tub. It was so relaxing. She has this huge ass old fashioned claw tub, we had candles lit, soft music playing. I just fell right to sleep." She blushed.

Mercedes laughed. "You two are definitely cute together. I'm surprised you haven't posted any cute pictures on Instagram yet."

"Thanks." Santana blushed. "Brittany isn't dealing with the fame well just yet. All the candids are kind of freaking her out, I don't know if we should post pictures together or not, I don't know if the paps will just harass us more or not."

"You two are officially together?" Mercedes asked, eating a fry.

"Yes." Santana nodded. "But we are taking it slow, I think, no moving in together or anything like that. We are still getting to know each other as adults, which is actually a lot of fun and so amazing."

"So, if you two know you're official, who cares if anyone else knows." Mercedes replied. "The main thing is making sure Brittany is cool. You don't want to move her too fast into your life, especially since she's already kind of freaking out because of the paps."

Santana took a bite of her brisket sandwich and nodded. "I know, I'm being super patient with her. I told her, this is all at her speed. It's a lot to take in so suddenly, so while I would love to take her to all fancy restaurants and have date nights...I know she wouldn't be comfortable."

Mercedes took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "Well, I know the media is freaking out, trying to figure out what you two are, but fuck them, focus on you and Brit."

"When we were in highschool I did a bunch of super romantic stuff for Brit, and I want to show her that I haven't changed." Santana replied.

"Whoa...since when do you need to take her to a fancy restaurant for that?" Mercedes frowned. "Just don't repeat stuff you did with Teaan right away."

* * *

Brittany was relaxing on the couch while texting away in a group chat with some friends she went school with in Chicago, while Santana was passed out fast asleep on the other end of the couch. After brunch with Mercedes, Santana came over Brittany's house to hang out since the two had been so busy during the week they hand had a chance to see one another, but Santana fell asleep within minutes after laying on the couch. Brittany took Bella to play in the backyard, always entertained by how excited the puppy would get to see her. After they played for roughly twenty minutes they came back in and while Bella napped under Santana on the floor Brittany decided to catch up with some friends.

She was laughably loudly when Santana rolled over and groaned softly, facing the couch before beginning to snore again. Brittany turned on her tv and moved to sit next to her girlfriend, who felt Brittany move and scooted over to lay on her chest. Brittany kissed the top of her head and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, tossing it over her. She got engrossed in a tv show, Santana's soft breaths on her neck relaxing her even more. Brittany was just about fast asleep herself when her phone vibrated on the table. She reached over quickly and answered, just as Santana rolled off of her and trotted to the bathroom. Brittany saw it was Josh calling and sighed before answering.

 _ **Hello?**_

 _Hey Brittany, what's up?_

 ** _Josh...we had this talk already. Out of respect for my girlfriend...I need you to stop calling._**

Santana walked back in the living room before turning quickly and going to the kitchen instead.

 _So that means we can't be friends?_

 ** _You dont want to just be my friend Josh, and you know it._**

 _Let me take you to dinner, just to finally close our chapter._

Santana walked back in the living room with a bottle of water and crawled over Brittany, cuddling back into her side, closing her eyes.

 ** _No, Josh, it wouldnt be a good idea...I'm sorry._**

Santana opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Brittany, who glanced down at her and winked at her.

 _You're really going to throw away everything we've had?_

 ** _Josh, we were fuck buddies...not in a relationship. I've told you numerous times, and this is definitely what I was afraid of happening._**

 _So why not me? I thought you weren't ready for a relationship._

 ** _It's simple...you're not Santana_**

Santana blushed and raised her thumb up triumphantly, her eyes once again closed as she wiggled closer to Brittany.

 _ **I'm sorry, but I really need to go. Take**_ ** _care Josh_**

Brittany hung up her phone and tossed it on the floor. "Sorry, baby."

Santana opened her eyes and looked up at Brittany, "sorry for what?" She asked.

"That you had to hear that, I knew Josh would be a pain, but geez." Brittany replied.

Santana sat up and moved to face Brittany. "How come you never told me that you and Josh were so serious?"

Brittany shook her head at her. "Because we weren't." She shrugged, "he was way more into me then I was him. He wanted a relationship, but I never did...not with him at least."

"Oh...he won't turn all creepy stalker on you, will he? Do I need to hire some security to patrol over here or anything?" Santana asked angrily.

Brittany laughed softly, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I've always loved how protective you are of me."

Santana blushed. "Yep...I would still kick ass for you, but now I'm rich enough to not have to get my own hands dirty." She laughed. "Seriously, he won't turn crazy on you?"

"No." Brittany assured her.

Santana smiled before kissing her. "Okay, I need to run a few errands mind watching Bella for me?" She asked, standing up and stretching.

Brittany glanced at the puppy, who was now fast asleep in a little ball at the end of the couch and shook her head. "Nope, go right ahead."

* * *

 **8pm**

Santana lit more candles around her kitchen just as the doorbell rang, she jogged to the door, smiling brightly at Brittany. "Hey."

"Hey." Brittany replied. "Ummm, you left my house like 6 hours ago."

"I know, sorry." Santana laughed. "I had to do some things, and they took longer than I expected."

"Why are you wearing a chef jacket?" Brittany then asked, laughing as the Latina smoothed out her sleeves.

" _This_ is what I was setting up." She stated, grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her to the kitchen where Chef Roz was waiting. "I hired Roz to tech us how to make a meal." She blushed. "Hence my chef coat, yours is over to the side."

"Whoa...okay this is so cool, and absolutely romantic." Brittany smiled, kissing Santana deeply, while hugging her.

"We are making fresh pasta and homemade tomato sauce; we are also making fresh ground Italian sausage. So I brought over all the machines and set everything up for you two." Chef Roz smiled. "This one is a keeper, Brit."

Santana blushed as Brittany smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh I know...never letting her go again." She mumbled against Santana's lips.

"Okay...let's get to cooking." Santana nodded.

Twenty minutes later Santana was glancing up at Brittany while she smashed and cut fresh tomatoes to start making their sauce. "You look sexy while you cook." She stated, walking over and standing behind her, wrapping her arms around her to place her hands on Brittany's, helping her dice the tomatoes.

Brittany allowed Santana to guide her hands, she began to laugh and giggle when Santana kissed down her neck. "Stop it." She laughed.

Santana laughed and moved to stand next her instead. "You cooking is really turning me on right now."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her and began to dance slowly while dicing the tomatoes, laughing when Santana bit her lip and exhaled slowly. "Tonight is the night."

"Hell yeah." Santana agreed as she chopped her basil for the sauce.

An hour later the two were sitting in the dining room, eating their homemade meal, surrounded by candles and rose petals on the table. Santana lifted her glass of wine and took a sip. "This is really, really good."

"Amazing." Brittany nodded, leaning over and kissing the sauce off of Santana's mouth. "So I guess we are pretty good cooks."

Santana nodded. "We made pasta from fuckin scratch...I have golden hands." She winked, wiggling her fingers.

Brittany laughed and winked. "I remember them being magic."

"Mmmmhmmm." Santana mumbled, eating another forkful of pasta, and holding a forkful up to Brittany, who ate it.

"Thank you for night, this was really cool and romantic, Sanny."

"You're welcome, baby." Santana smiled, lifting her glass and taking another sip. The two then ate in a comfortable silence, holding hands on the table.

* * *

 **Midnight**

"San, baby, I'm coming in." Brittany called out as she stripped down in the bathroom, not wanting to Santana to get out of the shower just yet.

The Latina, who was washing her hair, nodded, before remembering Brittany couldn't see her. "Okay." She felt a cool breeze from the shower door open, which was replaced by the steam of the shower again, and then Brittany arms. She turned her head when Brittany began to kiss down her neck, giving her more access and a better angle.

Santana then turned around, wrapping her arm around Brittany's neck and kissing her. "I love you so much." She whispered, peppering kisses to her lips. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's body, landing on her butt, squeezing and slapping it as Santana walked her back to the wall and kissed down her body, before kneeling and lifting one of Brittany's legs over her shoulder, slowly licking through Brittany's folds.

"Oh fuck, Sanny." Brittany moaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany set down a bowl of popcorn on the table and jogged back to the kitchen to grab her bottle of wine and two glasses. She looked around at the small spread, which was complete with a cheese, fruit, and cracker tray, nodding proudly at her set up. Walking over to her record player in the corner, she flipped through her collection and stopped on a Frank Sinatra album, flipping it through her hands before turning it on. She then lit the candle that was on her mantle under the TV before lighting the fireplace. She looked around the living room to make sure she wasnt forgetting anything just as the doorbell rang. She dimmed the lights and walked over to the door.

"Hey gorgeous." Santana smiled slightly as she hugged Brittany tightly and kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much." She whispered as Brittany peppered kisses all over her face.

"I missed you too." Brittany blushed, "Where's Bella?"

"Still at my moms...I stopped home just to shower and take my luggage home, I packed a quick bag and came right over." Santana stated as she walked in the living room and sniffled softly, wiping her eyes discreetly.

"It's been almost two weeks since I've seen you, so I figured we could have a super chill romantic night..." Brittany smiled while pouring glasses of wine for them each before hearing Santana sniffle and turning around, noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey..." She rushed out while walking quickly over towards her. "What's wrong?"

"M-my abuela died this morning..." Santana shrugged. "My mom told me when I landed."

"Shit...I'm so sorry honey." Brittany shook her head, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. Once Santana felt Brittany's arms around her she melted into her arms and inhaled shakingly before sobbing into Brittany's chest. "Shhhhh, I got you baby." She cooed softly to her, rubbing her back. Santana melted more into Brittany and clutched to her before exhaling deeply. Brittany leaned back and kissed her tears away before grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch where she had Santana sit on her lap.

Santana turned to straddle her and hid her face in Brittany's neck, a few more tears sliding out as she hugged her tightly. "Sorry for ruining our night." She mumbled.

"You aren't ruining anything." Brittany assured her. "Why don't we go get changed and get comfortable."

Santana nodded and followed Brittany up to her room, she changed out of her jeans and blazer, putting on a pair of small pajama shorts and an oversized hoodie. Brittany put on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve t shirt, before grabbing Santana's hand and leading her back downstairs. She lit candles all over the living room, giving the space a soft glow and sat down on the floor in front of Santana, who wrapped a blanket around herself.

"How did she..." Brittany asked, before shaking her head, regretting asking.

"She died in her sleep." Santana replied.

Brittany reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing her knuckles softly. "I'm so sorry, honey. At least she didn't suffer, sh went peacefully." She sighed, moving to sit next to her, allowing Santana to cuddle in her side. She kissed the top of her head, before wrapping her arm around her. "How was your relationship with your abuela up until now?"

"Good." Santana sniffled. "Um, when I first moved out here I got super sick, a really bad stomach virus, I called my mom and she was on the first flight out here, when she got to my apartment, I dragged myself to the door and saw my abuela with her. She prayed over me right away, and later that night she brought me a cup of warm mint tea, she apologized to me, and we talked until I fell asleep in her arms."

"Well at least you made peace with her. I know that nothing I say right now can make you feel better, but hold on to knowing that she finally accepted you for who you are." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and exhaled deeply. "I should go home, B." She stated suddenly after several minutes of silence. "I don't wanna bother you."

Brittany stared at Santana as she stood up and stood up with her as well. "Hey, if you want to go home and be alone, I respect that, totally do, and my feelings won't be hurt, but if you want to leave, leave because you want to, not because you think you're bothering me, or ruining our night. I'm here for you, if you just want to sit and listen to music, we can, if you want to just sit in silence...I'm cool with that too."

Santana turned around and sighed. "Can we just sit in silence?"

"Of course." Brittany nodded, she turned all the lights out, leaving just the candles on and sat down in the corner of her sectional, she opened her arms to Santana, who walked over slowly and cuddled into her side.

"I love you."

"I love you, so much." Brittany replied.

"Wait...I need wine too." Santana sighed, reaching for her glass and handing one to Brittany.

* * *

 **4am**

Brittany woke up when she rolled over and realized Santana was no longer in bed, as she woke up more the smell of bleach invaded her nose. sitting up slowly she looked around the room and saw the sliver of light coming from the bathroom. She slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly and frowning when she saw Santana scrubbing her bathtub, a mask over her mouth, bright yellow gloves on her hands, and her headphones in her ears.

Brittany walked over and sat on the floor next to her, tapping her shoulder, smiling when the Latina turned to face hermit taking her earbuds out. "it's 4am, and I have a house keeper for that."

Santana took her gloves off and frowned. "You let someone else clean your toilet and tub?" She laughed softly.

Brittany shrugged. "Why are you awake?"

"My mind is racing right now, I can't sleep...I clean when I can't sleep late at night." Santana shrugged.

"Will you please come back to bed, I'll hold you." Brittany promised.

Santana stood up and nodded, she washed her hands and followed Brittany back to bed, laying down and facing her. She closed her eyes as Brittany ran her fingers through her hair slowly before kissing her on the forehead.

"So, what made you move to LA?" Brittany asked, wanting to take Santana's mind off of everything.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Ummm, I woke up one morning and decided New York wasn't working for me, I knew I would have a better chance out here. I called Cedes and asked her if I could crash for a few months, thankfully she agreed. Ummm, then I just bust my ass when I got out here, took random jobs while writing like crazy, buying beats from people off of Soundcloud. I went to every open mic night and talent showcase I could...and I got discovered one night in a jazz club singing an Anita Baker song." She laughed.

"Whoa...so cool." Brittany smiled. "It's truly an inspiring story."

Santana shrugged. "It was just me being in the right place and the right time. I wasn't even going to go that night, I was so tired from work...but I talked to my abuela and she told me to go, and look what happened." She blinked fresh tears out before shaking her head. "Will you go to Lima with me for the service?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask me that." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and leaned forward pressing her lips to Brittany's softly before deepening the kiss and rolling on top of her.

* * *

"I know, I can't wait to see you either mom." Brittany smiled as she walked through the mall. She was grabbing a few last minute travel items since she was flying to Lima in the morning with Santana, for her abuela's funeral. "Maybe...I think so." She sighed, as her mother spit out question after question.

"Oh my God!"

"I told you that was her!"

"Do you think Santana is around too?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow but didn't turn around at all when she heard the group of girls talking. "Mom, I'm in the mall, I'll call you tomorrow morning before my flight." Hanging up the call, Brittany quickly turned on her Pandora app, rolling her eyes when Santana's song came on right away, she quickly turned the song before anyone could and left the boutique she was in. "So annoying." She huffed as she walked and noticed she was getting spotted by more and more people, some taking pictures discreetly, while others blatantly stopped in front of her and took pictures.

Brittany did her best to keep her composure and smoothly slid her sunglasses on as she left the mall and walked right into a crowd of paps.

 ** _Is Santana inside?_**

 ** _Are you and Santana officially a couple?_**

 ** _Are you worried about Teagan coming back into the picture?_**

 ** _Where is Santana?_**

She blinked quickly as tons of cameras glasses went off, before she paused altogether and froze momentarily. She spun a circle, nothing just how many people were now surrounding her, before allowing thickly and walking quickly to her truck and getting in, speeding away quickly, she drove to a park and stopped her truck, letting out the deep breath she was holding in.

"I can't do this." She sighed, tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

"You've been quiet since yesterday afternoon." Santana stated softly once the plane was at cruising altitude. "Brittany!" She said after several minutes when she didn't get an answer.

Brittany, who was leaning her head against the window exhaled softly and looked at her. "Sorry...I, uh, I'm fine."

Santana stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Please talk to me...wait...this isn't because Teagan and I went to the same event last night is it? I saw the picture that someone took of us talking, you know that's over, baby."

"I know...I didn't even see that picture." Brittany frowned. "You did go home last night, right?" She then asked teasingly.

"Of course." Santana laughed.

"Alone?"

"B..." Santana sighed.

"I'm joking." Brittany assure her, pressing their lips together. "I had a run in with the paps yesterday and it just freaked me out, I was scared to leave my house the rest of the night."

Santana sat up straighter and turned to face her. "What?"

"I was at the mall grabbing a few things, well trying to, and I started to get cornered by fans, and them I got completely surrounded by paps in the parking lot." Brittany explained. "Sanny, I was really scared."

"They won't hurt you." Santana whispered.

"I know, but that's not the point...it was a lot to deal with." Brittany stated. "I don't like this part of your world."

Sanana grabbed her hand and held it. "I'm sorry that happened to you., but I dont get to choose what part of my life spills over to yours, we're together so..."

"I dont like the paps, Santana!"

"I know, but what the fuck am I supposed to do about them?" Santana snapped.

Brittany shook her head. "Do _not_ swear at me."

Santana closed eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Brittany nodded and laid her head back on the window. "Brittany..."

"I didn't sleep well, Sanny, i just want to get some rest."

Santana stared at her and nodded, before leaning back, she glanced at Brittany again, before pulling out her headphones and turning on music herself, closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany was laying in bed in her old room at her parents house, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, when her younger sister Haley came in and laid next to her. In true younger sister fashion, she began to pick with Brittany, pulling on her bottom lip and poking her in the forehead.

"You're more annoying now than when you were five years old." Brittany groaned, turning on her side to face her. "I miss you annoying me." She then smiled. "How's school?"

Haley shrugged and blew a bubble with her gum. "Good, classes are a drag, but my grades are decent."

"What's decent?" Brittany asked, propping herself up on on her elbow, a slight frown on her face.

"B- average." Haley replied, blowing a big bubble with her gum, right in Brittany's face, causing her to roll her eyes.

"B-? Come on Haley." Brittany frowned. "What classes are you struggling with?"

"History is a drag." Haley shrugged.

Brittany stared at her before sighing. "Well, I know you asked for a car for your sweet 16th birthday, but I'm not buying you one until you pull up your grades to at least a A-."

Haley frowned but nodded. "Deal. So why are you here and not with Santana? I know you two are dating again, and, no I haven't and won't tell anyone."

Brittany frowned immediately. "It's not a secret, we just haven't announced it publicly."

"Why?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Booooo! I want a real answer. You two were all over each other in highschool." Haley laughed. "Dont tell me you're an old boring couple already, you both are only 24 years old, and stupid rich! You should be riding white horses down Rodeo Drive wearing diamonds and silk."

Brittany laughed softly. "Do you think that's what LA is like? If so, I need to fly you out like tomorrow, so you can get the movie image out of your head."

"Don't change the subject."

"Santana and I got in a little disagreement on the plane, she's at the hotel and I decided to come hang out here for a while." Brittany replied. "We aren't public yet because I hate the paps...they are invasive enough now and we haven't even announced anything. I know Sanny is this rising star, but her world is so crazy and completely different than what I'm used to."

Haley sat up on her elbow to stare at Brittany and frowned slightly. "You have a rock star for a girlfriend, embrace it. When did you get so private and reserved all of a sudden? Santana hasn't gotten super Hollywood, has she?"

"Of course not." Brittany shook her head. "She's still extremely down to earth."

"So why are you worried about the paps?" Haley asked. "Just follow her lead and relax. If I remember Santana, she's going to put you first and make sure you're okay. Don't be an ass when she just lost a family member." She added. "I have to start getting ready to go to the movies with Jenna and Marles, I fully expect you to not be here and with your girlfriend when I get home." She smiled before hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

Brittany rubbed her face harshly and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **8pm**

Santana was staring at her phone, scrolling through Instagram when there was a knock on her hotel room door. She raised an eyebrow but hopped off the couch and walked over to the door, peeping through the peephole and spotting Brittany.

"Hey, baby." She smiled softly, hugging Brittany when she opened the door.

"Hey." Brittany replied, kissing her softly on the lips before walking in with her suitcase. "I'm still staying with you, right?"

"Of course." Santana nodded. "The bedroom is right through there." She pointed to the left.

Brittany carried her luggage to the bedroom, setting her suitcase by Santana's next to the bed she unpacked a few things before walking back to the living room where Santana was once again staring at her phone, now laying on the couch. She laid down behind her and took her phone out of her hand, setting it on the table. "I'm sorry." She stated eight away. "You're going through something right now, and I'm totally being as ass. I was rude on the plane and you didn't deserve that."

Santana nodded to accept her apology and placed her hand on Brittany's side, squeezing gently.

"I love you and there is no-one else I want to be with right now...the paps freak me out, totally, but I love you enough to deal with it." Brittany told her, running her fingers through Santana's hair, after pulling her ponytail down. "All in love is fair, and that means dealing with your crazy ass Hollywood life." She laughed.

Laughing loudly Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany. "The first time I experienced the paps was two years ago. My agent got me into DJ Khaled's video for the song 'Hey Girl', it was just a cameo, I sat on a couch and faked like I was on the phone the whole twenty seconds I was on screen." She laughed. "But he had this huge video release party and I was invited, I had my first single on the radio, so I was gaining some steam...when I arrived to the party, the cameras flash but nothing major." She smiled at the memory. "It was courtesy flashes, and the same when I left."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Brittany smiled.

"Oh, that wasn't it, the next day I woke, super hungover, and decided to head to the taco truck right around the corner. My hair was in a messy bun, I had on my glasses, I wearing last night's make up, soccer shorts, and a bleach stained t-shirt." She laughed. "I turned the corner and boom, flashes galore." She added. "Worst experience ever!" She recalled. "They were asking so many damn questions, I was dancing with some girls at the party, and apparently I made out with one in the bathroom too. I was a blind gossip item, so the paps were just waiting on me."

"Whoa..."

"Right." Santana nodded. "It was super crazy, but I've come to learn that the best way to handle paps is to just wave and smile, answer the mildest and craziest question they ask. One asked me, thongs or boy shots, I replied _nothing,_ they all laughed and I was able to get in my car and drive off." She rubbed Brittany's side slowly. "I know it's a lot for you, and I respect it, honey, but it's just a part of life that I can't control."

Brittany nodded. "I'm trying, truly trying. I promise to not freak out."

"I don't expect you not to, just know that I have your back through this. I know it's a lot for you, but I'm here." Santana told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "So, how are you doing being back in Lima?"

Santana exhaled. "It feels weird." She admitted, cuddling more into Brittany. "Selena, Carlos, and Mario were here earlier."

Brittany hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I haven't seen them in forever, how are they?"

"Good, we are having lunch together tomorrow, you should come." Santana told her.

"I would love to." Brittany smiled. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No..."

"Let's go to Alexander's." Brittany told her, rolling over Santana to stand up.

Santana stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'll make a reservation, and we can get dressed; an hour good?"

"Yep." Brittany nodded, walking to the bedroom.

* * *

 **9am**

Santana walked in the living room portion of their hotel suite, wearing only a robe and house slippers; towel drying her hair as she walked to the coffee pot and stared at it, trying to figure it out just as Brittany walked in with two cups of Starbuck's and a bag of pastries.

"Morning Sanny." Brittany smiled, handing her a coffee.

"Morning." Santana replied, happily reaching for her coffee and taking a sip. "Coffee!"

Brittany stared at Santana as she dug in the bag, pulling out a pastry and taking a big bite. "You look so sexy right now."

Santana sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's the glasses isn't it?"

"Totally." Brittany laughed, sitting down next to her. "So who all will be at lunch?"

"Just cousins, no aunts or uncles." She mumbled while taking another bite. "How was last night? A few people came up to me and asked for autographs, was that okay?"

Brittany turned to face Santana and cleared her throat. "You're famous, I get it, and that doesn't bother me. You're cute with your fans." She laughed. "I got to see you, like really _see_ you last night, and it was super cool." She blushed. "Watching you take pictures and sign autographs, you paid attention to every single fan individually, but you never made me feel invisible, you grabbed my hand in-between pictures...it was super cool to see."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Santana swept her hair to the back and stared at Brittany. "Do you honestly think if we went to an event that I would leave you behind, or if we went to dinner and got stopped by the paps?"

"No...it's just hard to explain." Brittany admitted. "I don't know what I thought exactly, but I didn't know how natural the balance would be."

"Now you know." Santana winked. "I'm going to call my mom before I start getting dressed."

* * *

 **12pm**

Santana and Brittany walked into Red Brick House restaurant hand in hand, Santana smiling politely at the few people that noticed her and waved or whispered excitedly. Brittany looked around and smiled when she spotted Santana's cousins to the side in a booth. "To the left, Sanny."

They walked over to the table, Santana squeezing Brittany's hand to relax her before they reached the table. "Hey." Santana sled, walking around the table, hugging all six of her first cousins, and some of their dates, Brittany falling right in line and greeting everyone, since she knew them all anyways. After everyone was introduced, to Santana and Brittany, the latina ordered a few bottles of champagne for the table before the group decided on appetizers to share.

"So Tanita, I picked up the obituaries today and you aren't listed on the program to sing." Mario, Santana's favorite male cousin stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't want to sing tomorrow." Santana shook her head.

Brittany glanced at her, taking a sip of her champagne. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Santana nodded.

Brittany shrugged as the table began to break off in smaller conversations as platters of buffalo wings, shrimp skewers, ceviche, and various dips were brought out as appetizers. Brittany paid close attention to Santana, knowing that she was dealing with a lot but wouldn't show it in front of her cousins. She noticed how when she smiled it didn't seem as genuine as it could be, and usually was with her. She was also noticeably quieter than normal, Brittany reached under the table and squeezed her knee. She leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear, checking on her before kissing her on the cheek.

"You two have fallen right back in stride." Micah, Santana's cousin smiled. "So how did this happen again?"

Santana glanced at Brittany and blushed. "I'll just say it was fate."

"Fate laid a hand." Brittany nodded with a big smile. "I reached out to check on Santana after her break up, our friendship restarted that day, and the rest is history."

"Well, I'm happy you two found your way back to each other." Celeste shrugged. "Teagan was a bitch."

"Cellie..." Santana shook her head.

"She was! Remember when you brought her on the family trip to Mexico...gross." Celeste snapped, before beginning to rant in Spanish, causing Brittany to laugh.

"Well, she's gone, she's history. My present and my future is right here." Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's hand.

They finished lunch with everyone talking about their careers, one cousin announcing she was pregnant, another proposing to his girlfriend, causing everyone to toast and cheer. Santana picked up the bill against a few protests from some cousins. Santana ran to the bathroom leaving Brittany to wait for her at the table while everyone else left when Bennie, another one of Santana's cousins walked over.

"How's Tanita doing, I know her relationship with abuela was still rocky." Bennie stated.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Santana told me that they mended things."

"They did, until Santana got engaged, and was super public with it." Bennie explained. Brittany stared at Bennie is disbelief as Santana walked towards them. "Santana is in denial about abuela, she told us all they we back on good terms, but we all knew."

"Ready to go, B?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, good to see you again, Bennie." Brittany smiled, hugging her tightly. She grabbed Santana's hand, holding it tightly as they left the restaurant.

* * *

"Yesterday was good." Brittany told Santana as they rode in a cab to the airport.

"Yeah." Santana nodded, clearing her throat. "She looked really peaceful in the casket, almost just asleep."

Brittany glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah she did, it was so good to see your cousins, aunts, and uncles." She laughed. "I think they are more excited we are back together than we could ever be."

Santana laughed loudly. "Yeah, you've always been family so, it's comforting to have you back around. You fit right in with us." She added with a smile. "Always have." She sat quietly before exhaling softly. "I can't thank you enough for coming with me, you've been my rock this weekend."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Brittany told her softly. "I love you honey, I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

Santana smiled softly. "Are you busy the next couple of days?"

"No, just going to relax probably." Brittany shrugged.

"Will you relax with me in Brazil?" Santana asked, "I booked us a villa, just us two this time."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we need some alone time." Santana nodded, grabbing her hand and leaning her head back, closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Diamond district in the Jag' (I said I like it like that)**_  
 _ **Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like)**_  
 _ **Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that)**_  
 _ **Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it)**_  
 _ **Oh I need the dollars (I said I like it like that) (ch-ching)**_  
 _ **Beat it up like piñatas (I said I like it like)**_  
 _ **Tell the driver, close the curtains (I said I like it like that)**_  
 _ **Bad bitch make him nervous (I said I like it)**_

Santana danced her way outside with the bowl of popcorn she made and smiled brightly at Brittany as she rapped along to Cardi B. "I love this album, B."

Brittany smiled while taking a sip of her glass of wine. "It's really good." She nodded in agreement as Santana sat on her lap, Brittany immediately wrapping her arms around her and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Thank you for the trip, today has been super relaxing. It's so weird how lounging around and laying on the beach can make you tired."

Santana leaned on Brittany's chest, resting her head in the crook of her neck. "The sun drains you...thanks for coming with me, I really needed to get away for a few days. Being in Lima was more overwhelming then I thought it would be."

"You're more than welcome." Brittany replied, turning to kiss her on the forehead, one hand resting on her thigh, rubbing slowly. "It was so good to see everyone, I haven't seen your cousins in years."

"I haven't seen some in years myself." Santana laughed teasingly. "Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"No, let's just truly relax...cuddle and catch up on some sleep. You didn't sleep the greatest in Lima, and haven't really since you found out." Brittany reminded her. "It's a cool comfortable night, we can take a nice hot shower together and slip in bed, and just sleep." Brittany suggested. "Unless, you _really_ want to go out and do something, then I'm down."

"Sleep is perfect." Santana smiled. "I haven't slept the greatest, and I think I need to really settle myself, and clear my mind."

An hour later Brittany walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of small black shorts and a white tank top, her damp hair in a high bun, she glanced at Santana, who was standing out on the balcony sighed deeply, rubbing her face harshly before turning around and walking back inside. "Hey you." She smiled, her eyes focusing on Brittany.

"Hey, everything okay?" Britany asked as Santana took off the black sheer robe she had on, revealing her short purple night gown. She walked over to her and hugged her tightly, peppering soft kisses to her face.

"Yeah, just taking in the view." She nodded, hugging Brittany back just as tightly. "Ready for bed?"

"Definitely, the shower tipped me over the edge." Brittany laughed as their embrace broke, and she pulled back the quilt on the bed, sliding in and opening her arms to Santana, the Latina slipping in right away and kissing down Brittany's neck before sighing and hugging her tightly. "Good night, B."

"Night, babe." Brittany replied, reaching over and turning out the lamp.

* * *

Santana panted heavily as she collapsed on Brittany and kissed down the blonde's neck, Brittany rubbing her sweaty back in return, before squeezing her butt firmly, leaving her hands there. Rolling them over, she kissed down Santana's face landing on her now swollen lips, she cupped her face, deepening the kiss before breaking it with a loud pop. She rolled off of Santana, laying next to her and stare at her girlfriend. Santana smiled softly at her, sweeping her own hair higher on the pillow. "I didn't expect to spend the entire trip in bed with you, but I loved it. Not just because we've had amazing sex, but because I was just in your bubble. I was able to calm down. Being with you is so easy, so fuckin easy."

"Being with you is easy too, and I love you, so much." Brittany blushed, kissing her softly on the lips. "We need to get dressed, so we dont miss our flight."

Santana nodded. "Okay, do we have time to go to breakfast?"

Brittany glanced behind her at the clock and nodded, "yeah, if we get a move on now." She replied, "but I would much rather just order some room service and cuddle with you. We are both going to be really busy when we get back to LA, and while yes, I know we will make time for each other, but I really just wanna relax in this stillness with you, maybe go another round or two, or we just lay and listen to the waves crash."

"I like your idea way better." Santana smiled. "I'm going to order some breakfast, don't move." She stated quickly, kissing Brittany on the forehead and slipping out of bed. She ran to the living room portion of their suite and called down to room service for them ordering way more food then she knew she should have, but wanted to make are they had options. She then walked back in the room, slipping back in bed. Propping herself up on her elbow she stared at Brittany, licking her eyes slowly before sighing softly.

"Talk." Brittany commanded softly, cupping Santana's chin and bringing her closer to kiss her.

"I lied to you." Santana admitted sheepishly.

Brittany slowly dropped her hand to the bed and cleared her throat. "About what? She handed to squeak out, nervous about what Santana could possibly be talking about.

"About my abuela..." She stated, reaching for Brittany's hand, relaxing when the blonde squeezed hers in reply. "We weren't on good terms when she died; it's just something I tell myself...this fantasy I had in my head." She shrugged and looked down at the bed for a moment before locking eyes with Brittany. "When my engagement to Teagan was announced, I went to see her in person and it was worse than what she did in hghschool, bur that time I didnt run out of her house...I followed her to her bedroom, told her I loved her, that I would always lover her, and that I would save her a seat at the wedding and reception, whether she RSVPed or not."

Brittany saw the tears forming in her girlfriends eyes and slid closer to her, rubbing her side. "She loved you, she didn't show it correctly, and her own beliefs clouded her judgment, but she loved you, Santana. If she didn't, she wouldn't have come around in the first place. She proud of you too, she helped raise you to best strong, independent, determined woman you are now...she saw that, she recognized. She loved you and was proud of you...no matter how she shows it." She added, wiping her tears away.

"How are you so awesome?" Santana asked, smiling through her tears.

"It's a gift." Brittany shrugged teasingly, as Santana turned over and wiggled back into Brittany's embrace.

"Best gift ever." Santana whispered.

* * *

 **LA 5pm**

"Dammit Bella." Santana sighed, chasing after the puppy that was sprinting through the house, a roll of toilet paper trailing behind her little body. "You are driving me crazy today." She groaned, finally catching the puppy, and swiftly picking her up, grabbing the toilet paper roll out of her mouth before carrying her over to her cage and placing her in, Bella immediately smashing her face against the door and starting to cry.

Brittany walked in the living room and frowned. "What's going on, why are you both crying?"

Santana sniffled, my eyes are watering because when I grabbed the toilet paper roll out of Bella's mouth, I snagged my hand on her tooth, she's crying because she's in jail. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, and saw the scratch, the slight trickle of blood coming out. She pulled her gently to the bathroom and rinsed the cut out, before looking through the medicine cabinet for a bandaid for putting it on her. She then lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "You're kind of on edge today, what's up, babe?"

Santana shrugged. "Nervous for rehearsal tonight."

"Why?" Brittany asked, helping Santana pick up the bits of toilet paper the was now scattered around the living room; she glanced at Bella, who was leaning on the cage door, trying to move the lock with her nose, and laughed softly.

"I'm not ready for this performance this weekend...I don't wanna fuck this up." Santana shrugged.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "okay, this is a new part of adult Santana I'm meeting, come sit down." She stated, patting the couch.

Santana walked over and let Bella out, since the living room was now cleaned up and watched her run straight to Brittany, sitting on her foot, and leaning into her leg. "Yes, I panic before big performances." She admitted.

"Okay..." Brittany nodded. "Good to know, anything I can do to relax you or?"

"Mind coming to rehearsal with me tonight, ummm, I know you are a choreographer, maybe if you watch a few times you can get the routine an we can practice throughout the week?"

"I have a meeting at 7, but I'll come right after, text me the address." Brittany told her.

"Okay, then a late dinner...pizza?" Santana suggested.

"Sure, you're coming to my place?" Brittany asked, scooting forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm going to come home and shower and pick up B, then I'll be over."

* * *

 **9pm**

Brittany walked in the studio hall that Santana was rehearsing in and noticed her over to the side chugging a bottle of water, they locked eyes as Brittany sat on the floor and pulled out her iPad, setting it up to record the routine and to record Santana. She discreetly stretched with the intention of running through the routine with Santana right after rehearsal ended.

Santana jogged over to her quickly and kissed her quickly on the lips to greet her before thanking her for coming, she then ran back over to her place marker and ran through the routines, Brittany frowning when Santana continually missed a turn. She used her phone to record Santana and studied the routine quietly to herself over and over, focusing on the turn.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled out, startling her, since she was so focused on her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Come here real quick."

Brittany jumped to her feet and walked over, "what's up?"

Santana stared deep in her eyes, "can you fix the routine?"

Brittany's eyes widened quickly. "What?"

"It's not working for me, and I just fired the choreographer." Santana explained, nodding towards the door where a woman quickly and harshly left the room.

Brittany blinked quickly. "Ummmm, sure, sure I can work on some things for you." She nodded.

"Whatever your fee is I'll pay, just invoice me." She added. "Let's meet tomorrow morning at 8am everyone." She sighed, hopping off of the stage. "Is that enough time for you?"

"Ummm, depends on what we are doing tonight." Brittany replied, leaning back on the stage.

"Just getting pizza." Santana shrugged in reply as her background dancers all wave goodbye.

"Okay, well why are you taking your shoes off?" Brittany asked. "Let's get to work."

Santana's jaw dropped open. "Now?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded and laughed.

* * *

 **2am**

"You worked my ass off...are you that always that tough when you choreograph?" Santana smirked as Brittany iced her calf for her, and rubbed her feet.

"Ha, tonight was light work, we are going for a 7 mile run in the morning to loosen you up. I dont think the problem was the routine, you weren't stretched out enough and you're a little out of shape...you were winded."

Santana quickly sat up, glaring slightly at Brittany. "Excuse me?"

"You're conditioning isn't ready for a show." Brittany shrugged. "Chef Roz will be here in the morning to have a healthy breakfast ready for us when we get back from the run, before the run we'll have bananas and an almond milk protein shake.

Santana rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the couch. "You're fired." She mumbled with a pout.

Brittany laughed and laid down next to her on the couch. "No, I'm not, and you know I'm right, baby. Okay, the routine was a little clunky, but a large part was you just being out of breath turning certain spins and jumps. I'll have you in pristine condition by showtime."

Santana sighed loudly and finally opened her eyes to stare at Brittany. "Fine, you know I trust you right?"

"Of course."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Santana asked. "I'm tired as fuck."

Brittany hopped up quickly. "Are all of your ice packs coming too, old lady?" She teased as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"The fuck?" Santana laughed, tossing her ice packs on the table and following after Brittany, Bella jumping to her feet and running after them.

Once Santana reached the bedroom she playfully jumped on Brittany, who was laying in bed already. "I'm only 37 days older than you." She reminded her.

"Old is old." Brittany shrugged while laughing. "What's your favorite restaurant?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Super hard question."

"Do you like The Nice Guy?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah it's cool, super paparazzi heavy, but I like it."

"Are reservations hard to get?" Brittany asked, placing her hand on Santana's story and rubbing her stomach soothingly.

Santana forced her tired eyes open and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "Why?"

"I'm taking you on a date there tomorrow night, dress sexy." Brittany told her, kissing her softly and snuggling close to her, closing her own eyes.

Santana stared at Brittany, raising an eyebrow. "A real date...where the paps can see us?" She asked. "We don't, are you ready? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded, not opening her eyes at all, but laughing when Santana began to giggle and hug her tightly happily, knowing their relationship was reaching a new level with the very public date they were headed on.


	14. Chapter 14

"This has to be some form of torture." Santana whined as they ran up the stadium steps at a local high school for the tenth time. Brittany glancing at her and smiling, wiped the sweat from her brow and slapped her on the butt as she ran past her laughing loudly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...laugh it up." She mumbled, picking up her speed. Brittany ran back down the bleachers, winking at Santana as she passed by her. The Latina pushed through her fatigue and pain, she made her way to the top before turning and running down the bleachers, immediately vomiting right when she stopped.

"You're okay." Brittany told her, jogging to the cooler and grabbing a bottle of water and a small bottle of gatorade. She rubbed her girlfriend's back as Santana coughed and spit before having her stand up and handing her the water bottle to rinse her mouth out, before handing her the gatorade to drink. "Take a deep breath, and walk it off, babe." She added, grabbing the water bottle and placing it on the back of Santana's neck as they walked around the track slowly, Brittany keeping a firm eye on her.

"I haven't worked out this hard since highschool." Santana stated after several minutes of silence, reaching for Brittany's hand.

Brittany didn't take her hand and instead wrapped her arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the temple. "Cheerios practice was always crazy." She glanced at Santana when she spit again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

"Okay enough to do a cool down lap around the track? I don't want you to cramp up." Brittany told her, rubbing her side.

"I can do a lap." Santana assured her as they continued to walk. "So, you do this every morning when you go run?"

Brittany laughed softly. "Of course not, every work out won't be this bad, but you're really out of shape, babe. I only do stairs once a week, maybe two, but no more than that, usually I just run."

"I know." Santana agreed. "But I need to step up my game since I'm getting back in album mode and that means I got get my butt in gear."

"Well, let's finish this up, then we can have some fruit before we take a much needed nap." Brittany told her, rubbing her side. "I'm going to massage your legs too, to help keep them loose, I see you limping already."

Santana leaned more into Brittany as she smiled politely at a group of teenage girls that were stretching and spotted her. "Hey ladies." She winked. "Sounds good, baby."

* * *

 **7pm**

"You look so good." Santana smiled as she stared at Brittany when she opened her front door. Brittany wanted to make dinner their official date so she got dressed at her house and told Santana she would pick her up. Brittany was dressed in a skin tight white sleeveless dress that hung down to the middle of her calf, a white leather jacket on hand for back up, with a pair of black, yellow, and white peep toe pumps. She had her hair swept to the side in soft curls, and a light layer of natural make up.

"So do you." Brittany blushed, staring at Santana before hugging her tightly as Bella wagged her tail excitedly from the couch where she was standing. Santana was dressed in a sheer black shirt, with a black and silver long sleeve leotard, she wore a pair of black Louboutin heels and had her hair in a high sleek ponytail, a perfect smoky eye to complete her make up. Her wrists shined bright with the diamond bracelets and Rolex she had on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked, I won't be mad if you wanna cancel, we can just have dinner, order take out and eat out by the pool, or cook together." She suggested as she checked her make up in the mirror by the front door.

"Positive." Brittany nodded. "Why don't we take a selfie? A date night selfie."

Santana stared at Brittany and grabbed her hands. "Hey, relax...you know I'm not pressing you in any way, you dont have to try to prove anything to me, or to anyone else in the world."

"I know, I know baby, I _want_ to do this." Brittany assured her. "I need your gorgeous face on my newsfeed." Santana blushed and stood in front of Brittany, holding up the blonde's phone as they took a series of pictures, them smiling brightly, a few of them gazing at each other, and one with Brittany kissing her on the temple.

"Okay, are we driving or do you have a car coming?" Santana asked, walking to the kitchen and getting Bella a treat, laughing at how excited she was to see Brittany.

"Car should be here soon, just in case we have a lot of drink." Brittany told her.

30 minutes later the pair was pulling up to the restaurant, Santana saw the paparazzi all standing around idling talking, turning around quickly to face the car when one nodded in their direction.

"Do they know it's you?" Brittany asked, a small frown.

"No, this is just what they do at this restaurant, are you ready?" Santana asked, glancing up at her with a smile. "You don't have to say anything, they just want pictures mainly, and video. So I'll lead us in, I won't let your hand go, smile if you want, I do for a few moments, so they get good pictures that I can save later of myself." She teased while winking.

Brittany nodded as Santana knocked on the window to let the driver know they were ready to get out. Santana stepped out first, smiling politely at the paps that immediately noticed her and began to take pictures of her, she winked slyly before reaching in for Brittany, who accepted her hand and stepped out. Brittany initially froze but Santana squeezed her hand to relax before heading to the doors of the restaurant. Once they were inside Brittany relaxed a little more when Santana kissed her on the neck when they slid into a booth.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Santana asked with a smile, lifting Brittany's hand and kissing it softly.

"No, a lot of flashes though, my eyes kind of hurt." Brittany laughed faintly.

"Yeah, I usually where shades for that sole person." Santana nodded in agreement. "I want to start by thanking you for stepping out of your comfort zone and bringing me out on this date tonight, baby. You didn't have to, you know that, I would be cool with our Chinese food dates and taco Tuesdays at one of our houses, but being out in public with you, it's giving me a rush. I'm able to let the world see my favorite person in the whole wide world."

Brittny blushed immediately. "You're my favorite person soon, Sanny, always have been."

Santana leaned over and kissed her quickly. "You know they are googling you right now right?" She laughed.

Brittany nodded. "Yes." She replied as a waitress approached their table.

* * *

Brittany carried a bottle of champagne and two glasses out to the pool where Santana was waiting for her, dressed in a navy and silver bikini. The Latina was hanging on the edge of the pool scrolling through her iTunes. "Here San."

"Where's Bella?" Santana asked, asking the bottle and a glass.

"She ran in the house with me, and is asleep on the couch." Brittany told her, sitting on the edge of the pool in her bright pink floral bathing suit. Santana waded over to her and stood between Brittany's legs as she filled each of their glasses. She placed a series of soft kisses to Brittany's thighs bore taking a sip of her champagne.

"I'm sorry about the paps after dinner." Santana told her.

Brittany set her glass down and slid off the wall into the pool, pulling Santana into her arms. "Don't be, they were a little aggressive, and yeah I was scared shitless with how they surrounded the car, but you never left my side, ever, never let my hand go. The paps scare me, but it didn't seem as scary with you."

Santana smiled and kissed her gently on the lips and hugged Brittany tightly. "Life itself doesn't seem as scary in general with you. I'm just so happy we are back together."

"I'm happy too." Brittany smiled, she reached over by Santana's phone and handed her a small box.

Santana raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of champagne. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Setting her glass down Santana opened the small red box and froze when she saw a key. "What's this for?"

"I want you to have a key to my place." Brittany blushed. "We are always at each other's place anyways, and we have to wait for the other to get home...I wouldn't mind coming home to you." She shrugged, unable to read Santana's face. "Or not..."

"Thank you." Santana finally spoke up, managing to tear her eyes away from the key, she glanced up at Brittany and sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

Santana shook her head. "I just got a flashback of when I exchanged keys with Teagan, and..." She handed the box back to Brittany. "I can't accept this, switching keys is what fucked us up, and I don't want to mess anything up with you."

Brittany grabbed the box and set it down, before lifting Santana out of the pool, so she was sitting on the edge, she walked between her legs and stared at her. "We aren't your past relationship." She said just above a whisper. "Every relationship is different, different situations can cause different outcomes with different people." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to freak you out or anything so how about this, take the key, and _if_ you want to use it, feel free to, if you want to ring the doorbell...then you can."

Santana stared at her and took a deep breath, picking up the box quickly and holding it tightly in her hands. "Can we blame my little meltdown on the liquor?" She asked shyly.

Brittany nodded quickly, a small smile on her face. "How about we finish the nigh cuddling in bed?"

"Sounds good." Santana nodded as Brittany pulled her back in the pool quickly dunking her, and climbing out running in the house.

Santana screamed before climbing out and chasing after her, she stopped in her tracks suddenly and turned around to run back and grab the box with the key in it, kissing it before picking up her phone and running in the house, being greeted by Bella, who was now wide awake and ready to play whatever game was going on between the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany was laying in front of the fireplace in her living room flipping through a magazine, while listening to music, when she heard the door handle jiggle before opening. She raised an eyebrow before smiling when Bella came running in, a toy firmly in her mouth, her tail in overdrive as Brittany began to rub behind her ear, laughing at her black tshirt with stars all over it, the black bow in her fur.

"I was worried I scared you off the other night when I gave you the keys." Brittany said when the door closed, and Santana, dressed in a pair of small black soccer shorts and a yellow Nike hooded sweatshirt, walked in.

"No, not at all." Santana shook her head, laying down behind Brittany and kissing the back of her neck. "I know I went ghost on you, but I just needed a day or two to process everything." She gently pulled Brittany's shoulder to get her to turn around and waited for the blonde to face her. "You always say how much I've grown and matured, but deep down I'm the same semi insecure girl that is afraid I'll mess things up with you. I've grown, but relationships are a process, and being with you scares me so much because i love you so much and I dont want to fuck this up."

Brittany sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and chewed on it for a few moments. "What are you saying?"

"That I just need a little patience from you, I know I'm the one that got this party started, and you know I love you so much, well I hope you know." Santana blushed.

"I definitely do, and I love you, too." Brittany smiled.

"My last relationship just left a scar with me, so even though it's _you_ and I trust you with my heart, I'm still super cautious in a lot of ways. You giving me keys to your place rattled me." She admitted. "I just needed a day to process it and remind myself you aren't my past relationship, it may be the same journey, but we are taking a different path."

"I understand." Brittany nodded as Santana pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a bright red key. "What's this?"

"A key to my house." Santana blushed. "I had this elaborate thing planned to give it to you, but I realized I dont need all the theatrics...I want you to see the love and sincerity in my face when I hand it to you. I want you to feel comfortable in my house as well, I know we are here more often, but my door is open to you as well. I wouldn't mind coming home to you."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Thanks, love."

Santana stared at her before yawning. "I was thinking..."

Brittany raised an eyebrow as Bella dropped her toy right on the blonde's face and barked softly, an indication she wants to play. Brittany laughed and threw the toy, the puppy happily running and sliding to catch it. "Thinking about what?"

"Why don't you perform with me." Santana suggested. "You are doing the choreo anyways, and I can pay you, both for choreographing and for performing, and I give my dancers a weekly pay for rehearsal."

Brittany's eyes lit up immediately. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I need to run it by my agent to make sure it doesn't interfere with anything for the show, and that I can do outside things like this, but I would love to." Brittany beamed.

"Cool," Santana nodded. "I'll have Quinn draw up some papers and a contract and send it over to your manager."

"Okay, I'm super excited." Brittany laughed when Bella crawled on Santana and began to paw her face, wanting her attention.

"I have some groceries in my car, wanna help me make dinner?" Santana then asked.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Midnight**

Santana carried a bowl of freshly made pico and homemade chips into the living room and sat on the couch next to Brittany, who was staring at her phone. She tossed Bella a chip, the puppy sniffing it before deciding she wanted it and running to the corner with it.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder and crunching loudly on a chip.

Brittany laughed and accepted the chip Santana held up to her mouth. "Just on Instagram, I get so many new followers daily, and all this likes and comments on the smallest picture now. I posted my glass of OJ this morning with a silly caption and it has over twenty thousand likes." She shrugged.

"Oh I know that feeling." Santana nodded. "Social media can be intense, sorry if my fans are rattling you."

"I prefer this over the paps." Brittany blushed. "Feel like watching a movie?"

"Not really." Santana shook her head. "Do you still play chess?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, but if I recall you dont."

"I learned, Teagan taught me." Santana whispered. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure, but can I make a small request?"

Santana nodded and walked to the dining room where her chess set was and carefully carried it to the living room where they were hanging out. "What's up?" She asked, setting up the board on the floor.

Brittany kneeled in front of her and sighed. "I dont want to be reminded of Teagan for every little thing." She replied confidently. "I'm not threatened by her, and I know she was a part of your life for a long time, but I didn't need to know that she taught you chess, or that she picked out your curtains, or she introduced you to the Black Mirror series and that's why you're hooked on it now, or that you're happy I dont brush my teeth in the shower like she used to...which is totally gross anyways."

Santana opened and shut her mouth quickly.

"We are creating a new life...and while I'm happy she helped to mold this amazing woman sitting in front of me...I just dont need to now every nuance of your relationship." Brittany told her. "Part of moving on is leaving the past...in the past."

"I, I never meant to disrespect you." Santana told her quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Brittany smiled. "So let's see how good you are."

Santana stared at Brittany and nodded silently.

* * *

Brittany walked in the rehearsal studio and smiled at Santana on stage, practicing the routine by herself, singing her song instead of using the stereo. Quickly setting down her bag, she quietly changed her shoes and walked on stage, dancing behind her.

Santana turned in her arms and stepped back initially. "About last night..."

"You left super early this morning." Brittany frowned. "I woke up and you were gone."

Santana nodded. "I met Teagan for coffee."

Brittany frowned so Santana grabbed her hand, leading her to the edge of the stage and having Brittany sit down, while she jumped off and stood between her legs. "Why?"

Santana held Brittany's hands tightly and sighed. "I want to try to get real closure with her. She was my fiancé, Brit, no I'm not in love with her anymore, and I don't want to be with her, I'm beyond happy with her you, and so in love with you, but...I needed that closure."

"You had closure when she came to your house that night, well I thought?" Brittany asked, letting slipping her hands out of Santana's.

Santana sighed. "It was closure for her, I was thinking of you the entire time, hoping you were okay and didn't think I was just playing you." She grabbed Brittany's hands again and kissed them softly. "I love you so much, and after today, getting coffee with Teagan helped me to push the little bit of that was left of her out of my heart and my life."

Brittany stared at Santana before smiling softly. "I love you too."

Santana winked at her and leaned up to connect their lips. "My ex was a big part of my life for a long time, and like you mentioned last night, she helped to mold me into the woman in front of you right now...parts of her, and parts of our relationship will always be with me...sometimes in huge ways, other times super small ways; but you _have_ to know that it's you, always you."

Brittany pulled Santana closer and hugged her tightly, resting her chin on the top of her girlfriends head. "I understand, I may not like it, baby, certain parts of it, but I get it." She nodded. "Just try not to say her name as much."

Santana nodded. "Okay." She replied as Brittany leaned down to peck her lips softly.

"Let's get ready to rehearse." Brittany replied, hopping off the stage.

* * *

Brittany peppered soft kisses down Santana's face to bring her down before rolling off of her and sighing, panting softly to catch her own breath. Santana immediately turned and laid on her chest, pressing soft kisses on her chest before hugging her tightly, Brittany wrapping her arm around her and rubbing her back slowly.

"I love you." Santana mumbled in between soft kisses.

"I love you too, baby." Brittany replied. "My legs are jello, can you go get me some water, please?"

Santana nodded. "Sure sweetheart." She nodded. "Want anything to eat?"

"Do you have any more jello cups?" Brittany asked.

"I think so, I'll check for you." Santana kissed down the side of her face and slipped out of bed, she pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head and grabbed her robe from the arm of the couch in her room. She winked at Bella, who was outside the bedroom and whistled for the dog to follow her. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, before rummaging through and finding a jello cup for Brittany.

"Do you need to pee?" She asked the puppy, who stared at her and wagged her tail before jumping on her leg. "Let's go." She smiled through a yawn, opening the patio doors through the kitchen, letting Bella run in the backyard. Santana turned on the security lights, and looked around the kitchen, she glanced at the clock and frowned, since it was a clock that Teagan bought, she grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the wall, carefully climbing up and grabbing the clock off of the wall, tossing it in the garbage. She then began to look around the kitchen, tossing some trinkets and items that Teagan either bought or helped her pick out. She was so carried away in her task that thirty minutes had gone by and Bella was at the door crying to come back in. "Sorry B." She said quickly, opening the door and picking up the puppy, rubbing her back quickly, and grabbing a treat out of the big bag that Brittany recently bought. She grabbed Brittany's snacks and made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

Brittany sat up quickly. "Shit, I was just coming to check on you, it's been like forty five minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Santana replied, handing the water bottle and jello cup to her. "I got distracted doing something, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany smiled as Santana took her robe back off and slid back in bed, immediately cuddling close in Brittany's side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked softly. "Well two questions really."

"Sure." Brittany nodded, shaking her jello cup in her mouth and handing Santana the bottle of water.

"Since you're performing with me, how do you feel about being in the music video." She asked, "that song is my next single, and I was thinking I could hire you to do the choreographer for that."

Brittany hugged her tightly. "I would love to, baby! Whoa, that would be so cool. I would be on TV?" She giggled.

"Yeah, you would." Santana laughed while nodding. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course." Brittany assured her.

"Cool, want to help me map out some ideas for the video in the upcoming weeks?" Santana asked.

"Sounds good, babe...thanks for even thinking of me for this. Super cool." Brittany beamed. "Do you want help with choreo or?"

"Yeah, and just some ideas in general, it's a fun end of summer song, so I want the video to be super bright and colorful, with a lot of energy."

Brittany finished her jello cup and moved to slid down further in bed so she was sharing the pillow with Santana, facing her. "The definitely fits the song." She nodded with a smile. "What's question number two?"

Santana pressed their lips together and ran he fingers through Brittany's hair. "I have a red carpet event in a few days...will you come with me?" She asked softly. "As my date and my girlfriend?" She added. "I'll buy your dress and pay for hair and wardrobe."

"Yes I'll go, why are you being so nervous right now?" Brittny frowned, stroking her girlfriends cheek to relax her.

Santana shrugged. "I know you dont like the fame aspect of my life. I just really want you by my side."

Brittany sighed. "Baby, you're famous, you're a rising star, with a number 1 debut album. I dont mind your fame, I'm super proud of you. I just dont like the paps...I hav no problem going to an even twist you and walking the red carpet. We're girlfriends."

"That will make the paps really hound us." Santana reminded her.

"I know, and I'm ready." Brittany assured. "I never said I wanted us to hide, if I insinuated that at all I'm so sorry, honey, because that's not what I meant at all."

"I know, Brit." Santana smiled. "So I can put you as my plus one? The event is on Tuesday."

"Yes, I'll clear my schedule." Brittany winked before hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead before kissing her gently on the lips. "I can handle paying for my own dress and hair too, but if you insist...I won't say no to being spoiled." She teased, causing Santana to laugh loudly.

"I love you so much." Santana smiled, kissing her on the collarbone. "Let's get some sleep."

"Good night, love." Brittany replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany smiled at Bella, who was patiently staring up at her, while the blonde broke up a sausage and mixed in some white rice with her breakfast. Bella wagging her tail happily, and barking loudly when she spotted her bowl on the counter, "it's coming." Brittany laughed as Santana walked in the kitchen and Bella jumped on her leg excitedly.

"Calm down B." Santana laughed when Bella began to jump around and whine. "Thanks for breakfast, baby, this looks amazing." She added, kissing Brittany on the cheek, and grabbing her plate of fresh fruit, breakfast potatoes, and an egg white vegetable omelet.

"You're welcome." Brittany replied, laughing at Bella, who was now whining to Santana, while glancing up at her bowl.

"She's going to give it to you." Santana assured her, using her foot to rub the puppy's back softly.

"Breakfast!" Brittany exclaimed, setting Bella's bowl down for her, and opening a bottle of water and pouring it in her bowl for her, laughing loudly when she scurried over to the bowl and crashed into it before starting to quickly eat, running back to Brittany and licking her leg, before barreling back towards the bowl.

"She loves you more than she does me." Santana laughed, pouring Brittany a cup of coffee.

Brittany shrugged. "You don't make her a special breakfast."

Santana rolled her eyes. "So, this afternoon is the big dress rehearsal before the performance tomorrow." She started. "I kind of have rituals that I do before big performances."

Brittany took a bite of her breakfast and nodded. "Whatever it is, I'm cool with it."

Santana took a long sip of her coffee and cleared her throat. "I just don't want you to think that I'm a diva or super high maintenance."

"I would never." Brittany nodded.

"Okay, so ummmm, after rehearsal I like to take a nice long hot bath and just relax, I do some meditation and clear my mind completely." Santana explained."I just don't want you to think that I'm stand offish or ignoring you tonight."

Brittany nodded. "Do you want me to stay at my place and give you space?"

"No, no, no." Santana shook her head quickly. "No, I want you here with me baby, I just don't want you to think I'm being weird if I'm quiet."

"Gotcha." Brittany winked.

"Are you nervous at all?" Santana asked, eating a forkful of her potatoes. "This is your first time performing for a crowd, right?"

Brittany shrugged. "A crowd this big in a while, yeah. I'm not nervous, just kind of anxious."

Santana smiled. "You'll do fine, baby."

"I'm really excited." Brittany blushed. "It's going to feel like glee club all over again. Remember when you sang Valerie for regionals? Or was it sectionals?"

Santana shrugged. "Who cares, all that mattered was that I kicked ass." She laughed. "I remember us staying up super late the night before so you could help me practice."

Brittany nodded. "I had your back then, and I'll have it tomorrow...not that you need it." She winked as Bella happily ran back over and jumped on Santana's leg.

"Nope, you shouldn't have eaten yours so fast." Santana shook her head. "Go play."

* * *

Brittany finished stretching and stood up, wearing a pair of black Nike leggings and a bright blue tanktop over a white sports bra, she had her hair in a high bun, with a pair of black Nike free sneakers on. She glanced at Santana, who was stretching to the side and cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's go." She yelled out, clapping her hands loudly, startling Santana, who was taken off guard but jumped to her feet. "Gather around." She yelled. "This is the final rehearsal so let's make sure we are hitting all of our marks, and everything is clean and smooth."

40 minutes later Brittany nodded in approval while standing and clapping. "Hell yeah! Everyone give yourself a round of applause!"

"Thanks everyone, get some rest tonight, relax, don't do anything that will cause you to pull a muscle or break a limb." Santana added nervously.

Brittany laughed at her softly as she watched all the dancers and background singers gather their belongings and leave one by one, she spotted Santana sitting to the side, her sneakers now off and to the side of her while she texted on her phone. She raised an eyebrow when the lights in the rehearsal dimmed and soft music began to play.

"What are you doing?" She blushed as Brittany slowly danced her way towards her.

"Rehearsal isn't over." Brittany shrugged, extending her hands to her girlfriend. "I know you have your routine and ritual, but before you start that...I want to do one more thing for me."

Santana allowed Brittany to pull her up and lead her back to the stage. "I don't want to twist my ankle or anything, Brittany, I don't have shoes on." She whined.

"You won't." Brittany replied, leaning down and taking her sneakers off as well. "I just want you to relax, lose yourself in the music, immerse yourself in the music. Just let go." She added.

"Are we doing the routine?"

"No, just move." Brittany shook her head. "Close your eyes, and follow the music."

Santana exhaled deeply and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and began to dance slowly. "I love you so much." She whispered after several minutes. "Thank you for this."

* * *

Santana was laying on the couch, reading one of her meditation books when Brittany walked in with Bella, having let the puppy out to use the bathroom in the backyard. Santana looked up from her book and rubbed Bella behind her ear, when she put her front paws on the couch. and began to lick her arm before jumping down and running towards a toy.

"Lay down with me, baby." Santana opened her arms.

Brittany walked over and laid down in front of her girlfriend. "You look so relaxed."

Santana nodded. "I am, dinner was so good, thanks for having Roz come cook." She smiled. "I might steal her from you and make her my personal chef."

Brittany laughed, "nope, she's mine. You would never anyways, because you love cooking and you would get hangry if she didn't cook something fast enough when you were hungry." She reminded her. "But, I will share her with you." She shrugged, "for a small fee."

Raising an eyebrow Santana smirked. "I have to pay to share your chef?"

"Yep."

"Hmmmmm, okay Pierce." She nodded sternly. "Deal."

"You didn't even ask what the fee was." Brittany laughed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm willing to pay it." She blushed in reply before pressing their lips together. "If we lived together we wouldn't have to worry about that."

Brittany opened her eyes quickly and stared deep into the Latina's big brown eyes. "Huh?"

Santana shrugged. "We are always together at one of our places, and while having a key to each other's place is cool...I want to _always_ come home to you." She added.

"You want us to live together?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, don't you?"

"Who's house?" Brittany asked, a smile growing on her face.

Santana perked up immediately. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes!" Brittany nodded before crashing their lips together, allowing Santana to take control of the kiss, soft moans escaping both of their mouths.

Santana blushed immediately and hugged Brittany tightly. "I don't want to get into a back and forth over where to live or anything like that tonight, just knowing that we are going move in together is enough for me." She mumbled against Brittany's lips. "Come take a bath with me." She winked, standing up and pulling Brittany with her.

After the two look a long hot bath they laid in bed flipping channels before settling for an old episode of Friends. Brittany was dosing off, Santana laying on her chest humming softly. "Brittany?"

"Yeah." Brittany cleared her throat and replied softly, her hand now rubbing circles on Santana's back before slipping under her shirt and resting on her lower back.

"Would you be okay if Bella and I moved in with you?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany cleared her throat while raising an eyebrow. "You serious?" She asked asked. "I thought you would want to stay here, babe, your house is bigger."

Santana shrugged as she sat up and straddled Brittany, wanting to look in her eyes. "Actually, I would want us to look for a house together eventually, but in the meantime we can move in with you, The size of the house doesn't matter to me, you know how much I love your house. I have too many memories here, memories I'm ready to let go off."

Brittany blushed, "of course you and Bella are more than welcome." She leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "How about this, we start looking for a house now and in the meanwhile you can crash with me."

"Really?"

"Really." Brittany nodded.

"I love you so much, so fuckin much." Santana replied.

"I love you too, honey." Brittany replied as Santana hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply. Brittany wrapped her arms around her as the kiss intensified, Brittany breaking the kiss. "You know we can't tonight." She shook her head. "Rain check for after your performance tomorrow."

"Cuddle fest?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

Santana kissed Brittany again and slid back to lay on her chest. "Is your closet big enough for both of our clothes?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay." Santana whispered, clearing her throat before wiggling to get comfortable.

"Do you want me to turn off the tv?"

"You're okay." Santana replied.


End file.
